


52 Semanas para...

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Sexting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su cumpleaños número 17, Stiles podría haber recibido cualquier cosa por parte de Derek, pero recibir como regalo un beso, definitivamente no estaba entre sus opciones.</p><p>Ese día comienza una cuenta regresiva de 52 semanas para Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Semana 34 (día 238)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV así como sus personajes.
> 
> **Advertencias:**
> 
> •Malia es la exnovia de Stiles, así como Braeden la de Derek, adoro a esas dos, por lo que las menciono, pero claramente no interfieren con la relación de Stiles y Derek.
> 
> •Hay un capítulo con Bottom!Derek, pero los capítulos son más bien independientes —aunque si siguen una línea de tiempo— por lo que si no les gusta, no es necesario que lo lean, es más, pondré advertencia al principio de ese capítulo en específico.
> 
> •Tiene insinuaciones de Scisaac, pero casi nada porque, bueno, esto es casi enteramente Sterek.
> 
> •Casi todo lo que he escrito no salen en la serie, y hay datos falsos también, por ejemplo, yo puse a Matt como el kanima, esto a fin de no dar spoilers o algo así.
> 
> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
> •Son 52 semanas porque es el número de semanas que tiene un año... lo sé, no soy muy original, pero bueno.
> 
> •No soy muy buena escribiendo cosas +18, pero estoy tratando porque quiero mejorar, y este fic también es algo así como práctica para eso.
> 
> •Los capítulos están en desorden, totalmente en desorden, pero, como ya dije, si siguen una historia lineal.
> 
> •Las imagenes las saco de google, salvo por los dibujos, que los hago yo, por eso están todos feos hahaha, pero desde hace tiempo he querido hacer una historia con ilustraciones.
> 
> Y sin nada más que decir por el momento, espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribir estos capítulos, pasen un excelente día y una excelente semana.

  Derek lo empujó contra la cama causando que el menor diera un pequeño rebote antes de que su espalda quedara por fin afirmada en el colchón. El hombre lobo se quitó la camiseta en un movimiento rápido y se posicionó sobre el adolescente.

Ambos sonrieron anticipándose a lo que venía. El mayor coló sus manos bajo la playera de Stiles, el cual dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el tacto caliente de estas, levantó los brazos facilitándole a Derek el retirar su playera, no hacía más que estorbar.

Buscaron sus labios con desesperación, dedicándose un hambriento beso. El moreno deslizó su mano hacia la entrepierna del menor y frotó sobre la tela acariciando la notable erección, Stiles soltó un pequeño gemido el cual murió entre los labios de Derek.

Las caderas de ambos empezaron a ejercer fricción en un ritmo al principio lento, pero volviéndose brusco y veloz poco después de empezarlo. El adolescente de pálida piel desabrochó con agilidad el pantalón de Derek, ya tenía práctica en ello, sus dedos ya no eran torpes y no se encontraban temblorosos como la primera vez, ahora podía desabrocharlos en menos de cinco segundos, de hecho, había tardado más en pensar todo aquello que en desabrocharlos, por lo que ahora se encontraba jugueteando con el miembro húmedo del hombre lobo, el cual soltaba roncos gemidos de placer en el oído del menor, a Stiles le encantaba que hiciera eso.

—Vamos Der, mi padre llegará dentro de media hora o menos —apresuró el menor al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano, haciendo que Derek se retorciera de placer. Podría venirse ya mismo, pero no quería que la diversión acabara tan rápido, después de todo, esto apenas iba a comenzar…

—Por eso te dije que fuéramos a mi loft —respondió el mayor entre jadeos mientras se incorporaba en la cama y desabrochaba los pantalones del humano. Levantó las piernas del menor para poder retirarlos, junto con la ropa interior. En cuestión de minutos tenía el cuerpo de Stiles jadeando bajo él, moviendo sus caderas e implorándole que lo penetrara.

El hombre lobo no se hizo de rogar, apenas y sintió que Stiles podía recibir sus tres dedos sin problemas los apartó, escuchando un pequeño reproche que murió en cuanto el adolescente sintió el pene del mayor rozar su entrada, para después presionarse contra ella.

La espalda de Stiles se arqueó y su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente al sentir como Derek lo había envestido, tocando ese punto dentro de él que le hacía sentir oleadas de placer que recorría su cuerpo como si de electricidad se tratase.

Las embestidas de Derek al principio fueron lentas, pero rápidamente se volvieron veloces y profundas motivado por el movimiento de las caderas de Stiles, el cual se empujaba hacia él buscando más contacto.

No tardaron mucho en correrse. El adolescente soltó un grito a medias con el nombre de Derek mientras sentía como el mayor casi salía completamente para después embestirlo tan profundamente que Stiles creía tocar el cielo. Un par de embestidas más y Derek sintió el orgasmo cerca, quiso retirarse del menor, pero este rodeó su cadera con las piernas impidiéndole el salir de él.

—Stiles, estoy a punto de… —jadeó entrecortadamente el hombre lobo mientras se movía erráticamente contra el menor.

—Lo sé —el adolescente le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva, la cual Derek interpretó como un _“Pero quiero que te corras dentro de mí”._ Y así lo hizo. Stiles jadeó al sentir su interior aún más caliente «Si es que eso era posible» y si no se hubiera corrido hacía unos segundos, se hubiera corrido de nuevo.

Ambos seguían con la respiración agitada, Derek se quedó un par de minutos dentro de Stiles, separándose casi por obligación al recordar que su padre llegaría dentro de no mucho tiempo. Stiles soltó un pequeño gruñido en reclamo al sentir el vacío en su cuerpo, Derek sonrió al escucharlo mientras se colocaba de vuelta su playera.

_¿Tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos que Stiles incluso usaba su lenguaje no verbal?_

—Dame un par de minutos y estaré listo para la próxima ronda —casi ronroneó el menor somnoliento.

—Lo siento, pero tu padre va dando vuelta en la esquina —acertó a decir Derek mientras limpiaba el cuerpo del menor para después colocarle la playera, colocarle los calzoncillos y finalmente el pantalón.

 _«El crimen perfecto»_ Pensó el mayor viendo todo impecable, nadie creería que ahí había pasado nada. Aun así logró alarmarse un poco al pensar que, efectivamente, eso era un crimen, Stiles era menor y más aún, el hijo del Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles tiró de su brazo y le dio un leve beso en los labios para después frotar su nariz contra la de Derek, ¿A quién le importaba si era un crimen? A Derek definitivamente no, no podía importarle menos, además, Stiles estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad en un par de días «127 para ser más exacto».

Escuchó como la puerta principal se abría, _papá estaba en casa_. Derek depositó un rápido beso en los labios de Stiles antes de susurrarle al oído un “ _Tu padre está en casa, nos vemos después”_ , darle otro rápido beso en la mejilla y salir por la ventana de la habitación justo un par de segundos antes de que el sheriff entrara en ella.

Stiles sonrió como idiota ante el beso recibido en su mejilla y cayó dormido —o tal vez inconsciente—, ni siquiera notó a Derek salir por su ventana ni a su padre entrar en su habitación.

El lobo escuchó como la respiración de Stiles se tranquilizaba e indicaba que se había quedado dormido. Se apresuró a ir a casa con cuidado de que nadie lo viera salir del patio de los Stilinski, lo que menos quería eran rumores.


	2. Semana 4 (día 23)

— ¿Qué tú qué? —Scott y Lydia casi gritaron al unísono.

—Que estoy saliendo con Derek —respondió tranquilamente el menor mientras masticaba su emparedado —o algo así…

—Pero ¿No te gustaban las chicas? —se apresuró a preguntar la pelirroja.

—Mejor dicho, ¿No te gustaba Lydia? —el moreno señaló a la chica que acababa de hablar, aún incrédulo con lo que había escuchado.

—Yo creo que estar loco por ella desde el jardín de infancia, y que ella salga con todo Beacon Hills menos yo, fue más que suficiente Scottie —Stiles se encogió de hombros para después estirar su mano hacia su bebida.

— ¡Hey! —gritó la mencionada a modo de reproche.

—Niégamelo —el de lunares la apuntó con su dedo índice antes de darle otro trago a la botella de agua que sostenía en su mano. La pelirroja no lo hizo, no podía decir que era falso porque para ser sincera… — ¿Lo ves? —y Stiles rio ligeramente al ver la cara molesta de Lydia.

—Pero, ¿Derek?, ¿Derek, **Derek**?, ¿ **Nuestro** Derek? —Scott tomó de los hombros a su mejor amigo y lo sacudió ligeramente.

—Sí, ese mismo —el de piel pálida rodó los ojos ante el drama que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo.

— ¿Quieres decir el Derek que siempre amenaza con matarte? —ahora la cara de Scott reflejaba horror ante la idea.

— ¡Y!, el cual nunca lo ha hecho —apuntó el de lunares con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, ¿Debía siquiera sentirse orgulloso de que Derek no lo hubiera matado?, bah, ¿A quién le importaba?... Detalles sin relevancia.

—Pero, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde? —preguntó Lydia ahora interesada en el asunto.

—Hace un mes, solo sucedió, y en el loft —respondió Stiles contando con sus dedos al responder las tres preguntas, sí, eso resumía todo.

—Detalles Stiles, quiero más detalles —la pelirroja resopló ante la corta respuesta de Stiles, ese no era él, el Stiles que conocía nunca se callaba y siempre contaba todo con lujo de detalles, por más tonto que fuera.

—Bien, yo estaba en el loft… —empezó  a explicar.

— ¿Qué hacías tú en el loft? —interrumpió el moreno.

—Iba a hornear galletitas con Derek y a ver películas mientras nos hacíamos la manicura —soltó el de lunares con sarcasmo. La cara de Scott reflejaba asombro y duda. No, no había entendido que había sido sarcasmo —Claro que no tonto, estábamos investigando la ubicación de la manada que llegó del sur y que amenazaba a Satomi y los suyos, ¿Recuerdas? —Stiles rodó los ojos, Scott ya llevaba demasiado tiempo junto a él, ¿cómo era posible que aún no reconociera el sarcasmo?

—Ya, lo recuerdo, entonces estabas en el loft porque tenías que decirle a Derek algo acerca de la manada del sur —el hombre lobo asintió fuertemente dándose mentalmente unas palmadas en la espalda por entender todo tan rápido. Lydia y Stiles rodaron los ojos un poco exasperados por la capacidad de captar la información del moreno.

—Y entonces fui porque tenía una pista de la ubicación y Scott… —el de lunares señaló al nombrado —no me contestaba, me dio un ataque de pánico, a Derek se le ocurrió lo mismo que a Lydia acerca del beso —el adolescente se encogió de hombros —Y ya está, eso fue, no me pidió salir ese día, pero quedó implícito que lo haría —sonrió antes de abrir su chocolate y empezar a devorarlo.

— ¿Implícito cómo? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí, bueno, ese mismo día me dio un beso de despedida —dijo finalmente el menor al tiempo que el timbre de vuelta a clases sonaba. Se levantó, tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar tranquilamente a clases.

Tanto Scott como Lydia se quedaron sin habla mientras lo veían alejarse. Lo que Stiles acababa de contarles era tan improbable que rozaba lo imposible.

 

                                     


	3. Semana 1 (día 1)

  Stiles creía tener una pista acerca de la ubicación de la manada, pero todos los intentos de contactar con Scott estaban siendo en vano. Marcó el número del moreno una vez más. De nuevo el buzón de voz. Era inútil. Estaba apagado. Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones hacia su amigo y hacia él por tener tan mala suerte, porque, hace apenas una hora que Scott se había marchado de su casa, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo pudiera contactar?

Intenta de nuevo, pero esta vez con Isaac, en algo podría ser de ayuda, ¿no? después de todo él también podría estar bajo la amenaza de esa manada que ya había matado a dos de los betas de Satomi. El teléfono timbra, y para su suerte, Isaac sí contesta.

— ¿Qué? —dice entre risas el otro lado de la línea.

—Isaac, que bien, mira, creo que tengo una pista acerca de los hombres lobo que están amenazando a la manada de Satomi y… —empieza a hablar rápidamente el humano.

—Stiles, estoy con alguien justo ahora, ¿No podríamos hablar de esto más tarde? —Casi suplica el de cabello dorado.

—Claro Isaac, lo peor que podría pasar es que maten a un par más de betas y a Satomi, no hay prisa, yo espero hasta la semana que viene si quieres —suelta sarcásticamente el de lunares mientras presiona el puente de su nariz con su pulgar y su índice. Está ligeramente molesto y cansado, vamos, es su cumpleaños y ni por ello dejó de investigar lo de la otra manada, que sí, dejó la laptop una hora en lo que comía pastel y recibía regalos, pero justamente esa hora es la que pudo haber sido vital para localizar a Scott en este momento.

—Muchas gracias Stiles —respondió al sarcasmo con su habitual tono burlón.

—Que te den, Isaac —casi gritó el de pálida piel, ahora más molesto por la actitud del hombre lobo. Bien, ya sabía que a Isaac no le importaba nadie que no fuera él mismo, pero la esperanza era lo último que se perdía ¿no? Por lo menos para él sí.

—Esa es la idea —le escuchó decir un poco más lejos del auricular antes de escuchar el “bip, bip, bip” que indicaba el final de la llamada.

Stiles decidió no darle importancia a ello, lo que Isaac hiciera con su vida sexual no era problema suyo. Tomó su laptop y las llaves del Jeep antes de salir de casa, sabía de una persona que si estaría interesada en lo que había descubierto y aprovecharía esa valiosa información cuanto antes.

En menos de un par de minutos ya se encontraba frente al loft. Bajó del Jeep llevando con él su portátil y se aseguró de echar llave a su auto. Subió por el elevador y tocó la puerta. No escuchó ni una respuesta, faltaba más, que ahora incluso Derek no estuviera en casa. Tocó de nuevo. Nada. Bufó exasperado antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo al elevador cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Stiles? —Derek se encontraba con el cabello mojado y llevaba puesta ropa holgada que se le pegaba en el cuerpo por el agua,  y ¿por qué no decirlo? remarcaba su bien esculpido torso. Stiles tragó saliva. Derek estaba tomando una ducha, por ello no abría la puerta.

 _“Qué horror_ , _no hay **nada** peor que te saquen de la ducha_ ”. Pensó el menor caminando de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Derek.

—Necesito hablar contigo —se explicó el menor. Derek se hizo a un lado y le indicó que entrara. Stiles no dudó ni un segundo antes de aceptar la invitación.

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu cumpleaños? —el mayor arqueó una ceja interrogativamente sin dejar de caminar hasta llegar al sillón azul, tomó una pequeña caja que se encontraba sobre este y la lanzó hacia Stiles.

— ¿Qué?, No, ¿crees que soy tan infantil como para venir a reclamarte que no fuiste a la _“Fiesta”_? —Stiles capturó la caja, la cual casi resbaló de sus manos y tuvo que maniobrar para que no cayera al piso — ¿Qué es esto? —el menor frunció el ceño mientras daba vueltas a la caja entre sus manos.

—Sí, te creo capaz de eso y más —declaró el mayor—. Tu regalo —añadió antes de sentarse en el lugar de donde había tomado el paquete.

— ¿Enserio? —el adolescente se apresuró a dejar su portátil sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a Derek y abrió su regalo.

Era una playera negra, la cual tenía un estampado de tres lobos aullándole a la luna. Un libro de cosas sobrenaturales que se asemejaba un poco al bestiario, solo que este no se encontraba en un idioma apenas entendible. Otro libro, pero este era acerca de criminales y casos. Y finalmente, un pequeño llavero con el peluche de un lobo, posiblemente fuera un lobo de  _"juego de tronos"_ porque era totalmente blanco y con ojitos rojos, le encantaba aunque pareciera más un perro que un lobo.

—Wow Derek, te luciste bastante, no sabía que tenías el suficiente sentido del humor como para regalarme esta clase de cosas —dijo el menor mientras abrazaba sus nuevos regalos, la palabra _encantar_ era muy poco para lo que Stiles sentía.

—Sí, bueno, no sabía que es lo que un adolescente hiperactivo con las hormonas a tope querría, yo solo sé de tu **insana** obsesión por nosotros —Stiles creyó ver diversión en la cara de Derek.

—Pues yo diría que fue un gran acierto —el adolescente sonrió para sí mismo

 _“Aunque hubiera estado bien si solo me pedías una cita, con eso me daba por bien servido, si señor…”_ Pensó el menor antes de volver a fijar sus en ojos Derek.

El rostro de Derek reflejaba sorpresa, tenía las cejas levantadas hasta casi el nacimiento de su cabello y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—Oh, dios —El menor sintió como su corazón saltó antes de empezar a latir cada vez más rápido—Dime que no dije eso en voz alta, dime que solo lo pensé —su respiración aumentaba a pasos gigantes y comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—Sí que lo dijiste, pero, Stiles, cálmate —el hombre lobo se levantó de un brinco y caminó hacia el humano, su corazón y su respiración se estaban acelerando a un ritmo alarmante.

—No… yo… no puedo — ¿Un ataque de pánico?, ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico? Stiles intentó calmarse, ya había pasado por ello antes, muchas veces. Inhala. Exhala. No, esta vez eso no estaba dando resultados.

— ¡Stiles! ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Qué debo hacer? —el rostro del mayor reflejaba un miedo irracional e impotencia ante lo que pasaba. El humano intentó calmarse una vez más, estaba asustando a Derek, no quería asustarlo, en otra ocasión hubiera bromeado con un “ _¿Quién es el que asusta a quién ahora? ¿Eh?”,_ pero en ese momento se centraba en tratar de meter aire a sus pulmones.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Los cálidos labios de Derek presionando fuertemente los suyos. Las manos calientes del hombre lobo aprisionando sus mejillas. La respiración de Derek chocando contra su rostro.

**¡Derek lo estaba besando!**

Sin darse cuenta y perdiéndose en el momento, su ataque de pánico se había detenido, pero él solo podía pensar en lo suaves que eran los labios del alfa y en las cosquillas que hacía su barba contra su piel.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —Preguntó el adolescente en cuanto pudo hablar.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón azul —el único que había— y Derek le tendía un vaso con agua. Hacía un par de minutos el ataque había pasado y su pulso había vuelto a la normalidad, o bueno, en lo normal para Stiles.

—Leí en alguna parte que cuando dejas de respirar, los ataques de pánico se detienen… y cuando te besé, dejaste de respirar —explicó el mayor provocando que Stiles soltara una gran carcajada.

—Lydia y tú seguro leen lo mismo —dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso con agua que le habían dado segundos antes —Ella me dijo **exactamente** lo mismo hace tiempo —se acomodó en el sillón y encendió su portátil.

Tardó apenas un par de minutos en localizar lo que estaba buscando. Le explicó a Derek lo que había descubierto acerca de la otra manada guiándose por unos extraños pétalos que Stiles había notado alrededor de las escenas y que le había parecido haberlos visto en algún lugar antes.

Encontrar los pétalos una vez había sido casualidad. Dos era coincidencia, pero tres. Tres era un patrón. Las flores solo podían provenir de dos lugares en todo Beacon Hills. Derek acercó un mapa hacia Stiles y en menos de veinte minutos, esas dos opciones se habían reducido a la mitad. Tenían la ubicación, ahora solo tenía que reunir a la manada y a la de Satomi para idear un plan.

El adolescente volvió a apagar su portátil, se estiró en el sillón y suspiró antes de levantarse, había hecho un buen trabajo investigando y se sentía bien. Tomó sus pertenencias y caminó hacia la salida del loft despidiéndose de Derek.

—Uh… Amigo, ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? —pidió el menor, ya que tenía ambos brazos ocupados cargando con su portátil, los libros, su playera y su llavero. El hombre lobo se acercó hacia la puerta y la deslizó permitiendo que el de lunares saliera. Stiles se volteó hacia el mayor —Gracias… por todo —dijo antes de dedicarle una rápida sonrisa.

—De nada —respondió Derek antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. La cara de Stiles era _épica_ , sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca no paraba de moverse sin poder emitir sonido alguno, como pez fuera del agua. Derek tuvo que obligarse a no reír.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —Preguntó el menor aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. Derek solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros

— ¿Porque hiciste un buen trabajo?, ¿Porque es tu cumpleaños?, ¿Porque quise?, elije cual quieras —explicó antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al menor.

Oh dios, era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Ante el gesto, se le saltó un latido y Derek se dio cuenta. El mayor ahora lo veía con una ceja levantada y diversión en el rostro.

—Pues debería empezar a hacer un buen trabajo más seguido —canturreó alegremente el menor antes de subir al elevador y tararear melodías sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Derek pudo escucharlo aun después de llegar al Jeep y pudo oler toda la felicidad que desprendía el menor. El hombre lobo sonrió y cerró la puerta del loft. Stiles a veces podía ser muy divertido.

 

* * *

 

(Los regalos de Stiles eran algo así)

 

 


	4. Semana 9 (día 60)

—Creía que habías dicho que nada de sexo —soltó Stiles entre jadeos con una sonrisa en los labios. Derek solo gruñó en respuesta tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo más hacia él, necesitaba desesperadamente sentirlo cerca.

—Eso fue antes de que te pasearas frente a mi oliendo de esa manera —El hombre lobo aspiró fuertemente deleitándose con el aroma que Stiles desprendía, especialmente era más exquisito en la parte que se encontraba detrás de sus orejas, Derek quería impregnarse con ese aroma, quería olerlo todos los días, incluso ahora se sentía incapaz de volver a vivir sin él.

— ¿De qué manera? —Preguntó Stiles dejándose desvestir por el mayor.

—Como si me desearas más que a nada —Derek tenía por fin totalmente desnudo el delgado cuerpo del humano, lo recostó en la cama mientras se repetía mentalmente que tenía que ser cuidadoso con él, después de todo, era su primera vez, o al menos lo era con un hombre.

—Te deseo —jadeó el menor —Más que a nada —añadió antes de colocar sus manos en las mejillas del hombre lobo y atraerlo hacia él para besarlo, tan lento, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. El menor acariciaba el rostro de Derek moviendo sus pulgares en pequeños círculos.

La habitación estaba inundada por el sonido de sus respiraciones apenas interrumpida por el sonido de los besos, besos castos, más cargados de sentimientos que de deseo.

Las manos de Derek recorrían de arriba hacia abajo el torso y los costados del humano, sintiendo sus músculos y repasándolos con sus dedos. Eran perfectos, no eran muy marcados pero ahí estaban, eran producto del esfuerzo físico realizado por el humano y no producto de algo sobrenatural. Derek adoraba ese cuerpo, no necesitaba nada más para ser simplemente perfecto.

Sintió como las manos de Stiles se posaban sobre las suyas deteniendo el movimiento. Por un momento se asustó al creer que había aplicado fuerza de más y lo había lastimado, o que, tal vez, simplemente no le gustaba lo que hacía, o incluso pensó que el humano había decidido no seguir adelante con lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero todas sus dudas murieron al ver la enorme sonrisa en los labios del otro.

—Basta Derek, me haces cosquillas —pidió el de lunares entre pequeñas risas.

— ¿En verdad? —el hombre lobo arqueó una ceja juguetonamente antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas en los costados al humano.

—Basta, ¡Der!, enserio —dijo el de cabello castaño entre carcajadas.

Después de poco tiempo, Derek dejó de molestar al menor, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, miró fijamente a esos ojos claros, a esos ojos ligeramente empapados de lágrimas por tanto reír, esas pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de ellos cuando los entrecerraba mientras reía, su hermosa boca entreabierta dejándole ver sus perfectos dientes blancos. Derek quería verlo feliz por siempre, reír toda la vida. Estaba totalmente enamorado de ese adolescente y ya no podía negarlo.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, sin embargo no era incómodo, cada uno parecía perdido en los ojos del otro y no tenían prisa por perder ese contacto. El hombre lobo recorrió como por milésima vez el rostro del humano, ahora sabía exactamente cuántos lunares adornaban su rostro y en dónde se encontraba posicionado cada uno. Cerró los ojos con lentitud viendo como el otro hacía lo mismo. Lo besó.

Esta vez, los labios de Stiles se encontraban entreabiertos, la lengua de Derek recorrió lentamente el labio inferior del menor antes de entrar en su boca, explorando cada centímetro como si la estuviera descubriendo.

El adolescente posó sus manos sobre la ancha y firme espalda del hombre lobo acariciándola suavemente, despegándose de los labios de Derek apenas pocos milímetros para poder hablar.

— ¿No crees que es un poco injusto que yo sea el único sin ropa aquí? —dijo con la voz un poco ronca antes de empezar a besarlo de nuevo.

—Entonces —Derek tomó una de las manos de Stiles y la metió bajo su camiseta —Deberías ayudarme con eso —incitó el mayor para seguir trabajando en el beso.

Stiles no iba a esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces, coló ambas manos debajo de la playera de Derek, acarició con calma la piel de su abdomen, sintió sus fuertes abdominales, para después empezar a tirar de su playera hacia arriba. Tuvieron que romper el beso de nuevo para poder retirar la tela de por medio. Ahora Stiles sentía el calor que desprendía el pecho de Derek irradiar y chocar contra el suyo.

La mano derecha de Derek descendió desde el cabello de Stiles, hacia su pecho, llegando a sus caderas y entreteniéndose con ellas un momento antes de bajar hasta su miembro. Stiles seguramente tenía un **muy** buen tamaño, pensó el mayor mientras empezaba a acariciarlo lentamente. Stiles no tardó mucho en reaccionar, ahora su cuerpo se encontraba más que dispuesto, Derek —guiado por la curiosidad— agachó la vista para poder observar mejor aquello que se encontraba entre su mano derecha y sí, efectivamente, Stiles era más que legal en ese sentido.

Los movimientos de la mano de Derek fueron en un principio lentos, pero al escuchar los gemidos de placer provenientes de Stiles, no pudo evitar desear escucharlos más y aumentó de ritmo rápidamente. Oh, joder, Derek casi podía venirse con la vista de ese delgado cuerpo removiéndose bajo él, respirando agitadamente, gimiendo de placer y embistiendo su mano involuntariamente con movimientos erráticos. Quería lamer cada milímetro de esa piel llena de lunares, y ahora ligeramente perlada por gotas de sudor.

El menor movió sus manos hacia el pantalón del hombre lobo, trató de desabrocharlos, pero sus manos temblorosas no cooperaban. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y sus manos se humedecían en sudor cada vez más haciéndole aún más difícil la tarea de desabrocharlos, dio gracias al cielo de que Derek no trajera cinturón hoy, porque si no podía desabrochar un simple botón, menos una hebilla.

Derek soltó una risa apenas audible, era adorable, en cierta manera, que Stiles estuviera tan nervioso.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacías cuando tenías novia? —bromeó el mayor logrando que el humano hiciera un leve puchero.

—Este pantalón tiene truco… incluso el sostén de Malia era más fácil de desabrochar, y mira que desabrochar una de esas cosas es todo un logro… —respondió al tiempo que conseguía desabrochar el pantalón de Derek — ¡Ajá! —gritó a modo de victoria.

El hombre lobo se dio una patada mentalmente, porque sabía que el humano había querido mucho a la mujer coyote, así como también sabía que le había dolido cuando la chica decidió irse con una manada de los de su especie que había estado de paso por Beacon Hills, pero al parecer ya lo había superado totalmente, podía hablar de ella sin deprimirse, podía incluso reír al recordar cosas que había dicho/hecho, y eso definitivamente no molestaba a Derek. Puede que lo pusiera un poco celoso a veces, pero entendía que esa chica había dejado marca en la vida de Stiles, así como tantas personas habían dejado marca en su propia vida y, definitivamente, no las quería olvidar, sea lo que sea que hubieran hecho o hubiera pasado con ellas.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello, porque el adolescente había bajado su bóxer hasta las rodillas —ya que Derek se encontraba sobre estas y le era imposible al adolescente retirar la ropa por completo— y ahora se encontraba tocando tímidamente su ya erecto miembro.

Un jadeo que asemejaba un gruñido se escapó de la garganta del hombre lobo al notar como Stiles tomaba confianza y se familiarizaba con lo que tenía entre las manos. Segundos después el movimiento de vaivén empezaba.

Derek se deshizo totalmente de su ropa y se inclinó hacia el de piel pálida. Juntó ambas caderas y tanto él como el de lunares jadearon al sentir el contacto. Sus pelvis se movían, frotando sus miembros con movimientos erráticos, hasta que por fin encontraron un buen ritmo. Los besos se volvieron apasionados, sus lenguas jugueteaban y sus jadeos se mezclaban.

—Derek, estoy a poco de venirme —dijo entrecortadamente el humano, con la respiración acelerada.

—Adelante —alentó el mayor sin detener el movimiento.

—No —Stiles negó fuertemente con la cabeza —Creí que tú y yo íbamos a… —las palabras del adolescente fueron detenidas por otro nuevo beso.

—Bien, entonces… —el hombre lobo se estiró sobre la cama hasta alcanzar la pequeña mesita de noche en la cual se encontraba la lámpara. Abrió uno de los pequeños cajones que tenía lateralmente y extrajo el lubricante. Lo colocó cerca de Stiles antes de estirarse de nuevo en búsqueda de un condón.

Stiles lo vio, confundido, dudando acerca de lo que Derek buscaba, hasta que vio uno de esos empaques que le eran muy familiares, el adolescente sonrió.

—Sabes, no voy a embarazarme —soltó divertido entre pequeñas risas.

—Lo sé, pero no quisiera que… si no logro… retirarme a tiempo yo… —el mayor se encontraba ligeramente avergonzado ante la idea.

— ¿Me ensucies? —adivinó el menor.

—Te marque como mío… —respondió el hombre lobo.

— Oh… —Fue lo único que salió de la boca del humano. No reaccionó hasta que vio a Derek colocando el condón en su boca para abrirlo. Stiles rápidamente tomó la mano de Derek y lo detuvo —En realidad… no me importa que lo hagas,… que me marques y eso… —confesó avergonzado.

Siendo sincero lo deseaba, reclamar ese cuerpo como suyo y que todos los seres sobrenaturales lo notaran, que era de él, que estaba bajo su protección, que era de **su** propiedad. Porque si algo caracterizaba a los hombres lobo, era el ser muy posesivos.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, mientras más lo hacía más se convencía de que estaba siendo egoísta y que no debía. Volvió a guardar el condón en su lugar y se posicionó de nuevo sobre el humano. Tomó el lubricante y lo esparció pos sus dedos.

Stiles soltó un respingo al sentir el frío esparcirse fuera de su entrada, y después soltó una pequeña exclamación de incomodidad al sentir el primer dedo de Derek invadir su cuerpo. Realmente aquello no mejoró hasta que Derek tocó una zona en su interior que le hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Derek se dio cuenta de ello, _ahí estaba_ , sonrió antes de embestir de nuevo con su dedo y sentir al adolescente removerse de nuevo por el placer.

Rápidamente después de ello Derek pudo colar un segundo dedo, para después un tercero y cuando sintió que la entrada del humano ya se encontraba preparada, los retiró para sustituirlo por algo más.

Rozó la entrada del menor con la punta de su miembro y lentamente empezó a penetrarlo. Sintió al humano dejar de respirar y tensarse, se inclinó a besarlo y bajó una de sus manos hasta la erección del menor. Empezó a masturbarlo para intentar que se relajara.

Derek se empujó un poco más dentro del adolescente sin detener el ritmo de su mano derecha. No paró hasta estar completamente dentro, ahora solo tenía que esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para que el humano estuviera listo… si eso llegaba a pasar, si no, simplemente se retiraría e intentaría que se corriera para no dejarle un mal sabor de boca… Aunque justo ahora, el miembro del menor estaba un poco más blando… Lo estaba haciendo mal, lo estaba haciendo jodidamente mal.

—Lo siento —dijo Derek a modo de disculpa, no se sentía tan tonto teniendo sexo desde su primera vez. Solo le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato al humano, mejor dejar todo ahí —Será mejor que salga y si quieres podría…

—No, no, estoy bien, yo soy el que lo lamenta —sintió un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba esa parte de Derek, esa que siempre creía que todo era su culpa y cargaba con ello. Necesitaba hacer algo, no quería terminar, pero también tenía miedo de seguir.

—No Stiles, te estoy haciendo daño —el hombre lobo empezó a salir del cuerpo del menor con cuidado.

—No te atrevas —amenazó el menor antes de rodear a Derek con sus piernas volviendo a atraerlo hacia él y haciendo que penetrara bruscamente esos escasos centímetros que había salido hacía unos momentos.

Stiles jadeó al sentir el miembro de Derek golpear ese punto con el que había estado jugando sus dedos minutos antes. Su espalda se curvó y su cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente, había dolido, sí, pero también se había sentido bien.

A Derek no le pasó desapercibida la reacción del de lunares. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no lastimar al menor, repitió el movimiento viendo como el de pálida piel arqueaba de nuevo la espalda y soltaba una pequeña exclamación que entremezclaba sorpresa y placer. Volvió a hacerlo una… dos… tres… varias veces más mientras el menor empezaba a mover sus caderas de manera involuntaria buscando más contacto. El alfa sintió entonces como el cuerpo del adolescente se relajaba, dándole un poco más de movilidad.

Ya no sentía dolor, no del todo por lo menos, aun persistía un poco, pero era mínimo en comparación con el placer. Derek tomó las delgadas piernas de Stiles y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Mentalmente se maldijo por no haber pensado en hacer eso desde el principio, de esta forma el menor se sentía más expuesto, pero sin duda era más fácil moverse.

Las embestidas dejaron de ser cortas, ahora el hombre lobo salía casi por completo del cuerpo del humano, antes de darle una rápida y profunda estocada que lo hacía gritar de placer.

—Derek… —alcanzó a decir el menor antes de gritar una vez más y soltar un corto jadeo al sentir que lo embestía de nuevo.

El humano nunca se callaba, a veces eso llegaba a fastidiar al hombre lobo, pero justo ahora, si todo lo que decía era “ _Derek”_ no iba a quejarse, porque lo estaba disfrutando.

Las embestidas se hicieron más y más rápidas, ambos sentían el orgasmo cerca. Derek bajó de nuevo su mano hasta el miembro del humano y empezó el movimiento del vaivén. No mucho tiempo después el humano se corría con un ronco grito de placer. Derek dio un par de estocadas más antes de correrse dentro del humano.

 _“Mío”_ , pensó mientras se corría en su interior, marcándolo, “ _Mío y solo mío”_. Fijó su vista en el rostro del humano. Stiles se había desmayado, se alarmó un poco al darse cuenta de eso, hasta que el humano parpadeó pesadamente.

—Fue fantástico —casi ronroneó el de pálida piel atrayendo a Derek para darle un lento beso.

—Al final, supongo que lo fue —sonrió el mayor satisfecho y aún sin querer salir de **_su_** beta, **_su_** pareja, **_su_** Stiles, **_su_** todo. Lo había marcado y ahora **todo** Stiles le pertenecía.

— **Todo** fue fantástico —corrigió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales no dejaban de darse largos y lentos besos, Derek por fin salió, haciendo que Stiles suspirara pesadamente por el vacío que ahora sentía. El mayor se recostó en la cama y atrajo al adolescente más cerca de él. Lo abrazó. Quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Ahora. Mañana. Siempre.

Dio un beso en la frente del menor antes de sentir como su respiración se volvía tranquila. Stiles se había dormido. Restregó su nariz contra el cabello del de lunares y aspiró fuerte antes de hacerle compañía en sus sueños.


	5. Semana 2 (día 19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esta parte es de mis favoritas!, espero que también les guste.

  Había visto a Derek varias veces en el transcurso de los días, pero no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Que, bueno, habían estado ocupados pensando en la otra manada de barbaros asesinos, pero ya los habían capturado y entregado a Satomi, lo que ella decidiera hacer, ya era su problema, después de todo, había sido a los suyos a los que habían matado a sangre fría. Pero de eso ya hacía 4 días…

El adolescente suspiró un poco decepcionado, ¿Qué había estado esperando? Vale, sabía lo que estaba esperando. Quería escuchar un _“Stiles, tú también me gustas”,_ o tal vez un _“¿Quieres salir conmigo?”,_ o ambos. Pero bueno, había sido un beso, Lydia besaba a veces a Prada y no por ello iban a empezar a salir.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios del adolescente, era un muy buen ejemplo ¿No?, porque, bueno, Prada era un perro y Derek era algo así también… Y genial, ahora se sentía fatal porque se sentía como una especie de degenerado por estar enamorado de un perro, y más aparte, ese perro no sentía lo mismo por él.

Era un día un poco caluroso y decidió abrir la ventana —porque para ser sincero, estaba un poco harto de que hombres lobo entraran de la nada provocándoles micro infartos, por ello había optado por cerrarla antes de morir de un susto—, se recostó en su cama y se dedicó a ver el techo. Realmente su vista estaba perdida en algún punto fijo en el techo y sus pensamientos se encontraban volando en otra dirección. De nuevo se encontraba en la semana pasada. Tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Ya no podía recordar bien como se había sentido haber sido besado por Derek, probablemente la barba de este había picado, pero ya no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Fijó la vista en su librero, decidiendo mentalmente que libro tomar para entretenerse y dejar de pensar en algo que **no** iba a suceder, estaba claro. Se levantó y tomó uno de los que le había regalado Derek.

—Gran elección Stilinski —se dijo a si mismo mientras daba media vuelta para volver a la cama, pero… — ¡Joder, Derek! —gritó llevando su mano libre a su pecho y sujetando fuertemente el libro en la otra al ver al hombre lobo sentado en la orilla de la cama observándolo fijamente — ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó al mayor una vez superado el susto.

**Y por esto es que la ventana estaba casi siempre cerrada.**

—Quería hablar contigo —respondió después de un tiempo.

—Claramente, si quisieras hablar con Scott sería su ventana por la que habrías entrado, no por la mía —obvió el menor con un poco de sarcasmo más del necesario.

—Creí que tenía el permiso de entrar a la casa de mi pareja cuando quisiera —Derek arqueó una ceja reflejando su duda y confusión. La verdad, no estaba seguro, desde la secundaria[1] no tenía nada a lo que pudiera llamar _“Pareja”_ o algo parecido… Bueno, ¿tal vez Jennifer?, pero con ella nunca había ido a su departamento, así que no, no desde la secundaria, desde… Kate Argent…

—Sí, pero las personas normales usan las puertas —dramatizó el de lunares moviendo sus manos hacia la puerta de forma bastante exagerada —No vas por la vida saltando por la ventana de tú… ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Stiles dándose cuenta de lo que Derek había dicho. En su cabeza la palabra “ _Pareja”_ no dejaba de hacer eco. O repentinamente hacía mucho más calor o sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Era lo segundo. El menor agachó la cabeza. Estaba _malditamente_ avergonzado.

— ¿Mi pareja? —dijo Derek con duda en sus palabras, ¿No lo eran acaso?

— ¿Somos pareja? —Stiles boqueó varias veces sin poder emitir ni una palabra. Se había quedado mudo. _“¡Bravo! Que alguien lo anote en el calendario porque esto pasa cada milenio”_ pensó para sí mismo, aunque sabía que recientemente le pasaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Derek. Bueno, solo un poco, la verdad es que casi ni se notaba.

— ¿No lo somos? —Derek ahora se sentía incómodo. Él había asumido que después de lo que pasó el día del cumpleaños de Stiles ahora lo eran.

— ¿No lo sé? —la voz de Stiles estaba llena de sorpresa, duda y algo que Derek catalogó como “ _Esperanza… tal vez”_.

— ¿No quieres serlo? —Preguntó el mayor después de un largo silencio incómodo.

Stiles se atragantó con su propia saliva. _¿Es que acaso podía ser más patético?_ Fue la pregunta que le cruzó por la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que quiero! —respondió en cuanto pudo hablar, quiso caminar hacia Derek, pero tropezó y cayó sobre él, _si, se podía ser más patético_. Se contestó a sí mismo.

—Pues bien, entonces, ¿Quieres que _esto_ empiece ahora? ¿O sigo contando el día de tu cumpleaños como _la fecha_? —el mayor se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana para volver a salir.

—No, no, el 8 está bien, me es más fácil recordar mi cumpleaños que cualquier otra cosa —pidió el de lunares. El hombre lobo solo asintió como respuesta antes de disponerse a saltar por la ventana para marcharse.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó Stiles antes de que se marchara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Derek volteó y lo miró fijamente antes de alejarse de la ventana.

— ¿Hasta cuándo será esto? —preguntó curioso el adolescente.

—Hasta que te aburras, hasta que me aburra, hasta que ambos nos fastidiemos —dio a modo de respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros —Podría durar solo hasta mañana…

—O podría durar para siempre —Stiles sonrió ante la idea de pasar todos los días de su vida junto al gruñón de Derek.

Lo quería, no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente, pero lo quería. Aunque realmente eso de recién había sonado como una confesión si lo pensaba detenidamente. Bueno, ya estaba dicho, ya no importaba.

El hombre lobo simplemente asintió antes de acortar la distancia con el menor y darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Me marcho —dijo Derek caminando de vuelta a la ventana. Stiles seguía atontado con lo que acababa de suceder, _de nuevo lo había besado_ , a Derek sí que le gustaban los besos de despedida… ¿tal vez?

Lo vio de nuevo cerca de la ventana y de tres rápidas zancadas lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo por segunda vez de saltar. Derek veía confundido a Stiles, a veces ese chico actuaba de manera muy extraña.

— ¿Qué? —Derek levantó ambas cejas a modo de interrogativa.

—Usa la puerta —reprendió al mayor antes de arrastrarlo lejos de la ventana y luego empujarlo fuera de su habitación y escaleras abajo. Se paró al lado de la puerta y la abrió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia —La salida, señor —bromeó antes de señalar hacia el exterior.

Derek solo volteó a verlo extrañado —y un poco preocupado ante el comportamiento del menor— antes de salir por la puerta delantera de la casa Stilinski, probablemente era la primera vez que la usaba. Y sí, sabía que había puerta en esa casa, pero para ser sinceros, nunca pensó en pasar por ella.

Stiles cerró la puerta después de despedirse de Derek diciéndole un nada original _“Te vas por la sombra”_ y agitar su mano hacia él viendo como el hombre lobo lo veía aun con cara de incredulidad.

Volteó hacia la sala donde ahora el que lo veía como si le hubiera salido cola era su padre.

— ¿Era Derek Hale? —Preguntó su padre sin cambiar de expresión.

…Ups. Stiles había olvidado que hoy su padre estaba en casa… Tendría que explicar por qué Derek estaba en su habitación. Por suerte para Stiles, ya era un experto creando mentiras e historias. No suponía mucho problema.

 

[1] Tengo entendido de que en E.U la secundaria comprende hasta antes de entrar al nivel superior, aunque en mi país (México) se divida en secundaria y preparatoria, allá en realidad sales de la secundaria como a los 17-18 para entrar a la universidad, por eso ellos, a pesar de estar en los 17 van a BHHS. Si me equivoco, pido una disculpa.


	6. Semana 51 (día 357)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek siendo adorable es mi debilidad...

— ¡Hey Der! —Saludó el adolescente pasando a un lado del mayor y siguiendo de largo hasta sentarse en el sillón azul.

Ya no esperaba que le dieran una invitación a sentarse, ya no esperaba nada, si le apetecía un café, simplemente iba a la cocina y se lo preparaba, total, llevaba saliendo con Derek casi un año.

El adolescente sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de ello, recordar esa segunda semana en la que el hombre lobo le dijo “ _podría ser solo hasta mañana”_ y, ¡Hola! A una semana de cumplir la mayoría de edad y seguía con él. Sí, habían tenido pequeñas discusiones y eso, como toda… bueno, no sabía si como toda pareja, pero creía que entre él y Derek era normal, después de todo, ellos no eran precisamente los mejores amigos antes de empezar a salir, y más bien se _toleraban_. Sí, esa era la palabra, ahora no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero tiempo atrás era solo tolerancia.

Derek se sentó junto a él y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Stiles. Al adolescente le encantaba ese gesto, era la forma en la que Derek le decía al mundo “ _Stiles es mío”_ , además que hacía sentir protegido al menor, rodeado de los fuertes brazos del alfa era estar a salvo. El de lunares se acurrucó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Podría estar así toda la vida. Respiró profundamente inundándose con el aroma de Derek —el detergente de su ropa más que nada, no era un lobo, no podía oler mucho más que aquello—. Cerró los ojos y permaneció quieto en esa posición.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el mayor después de varios minutos. Sus dedos jugueteaban con el largo cabello del adolescente.

— ¡Oh! Si, quería preguntarte si irás la semana que viene —respondió el menor irguiéndose en el sillón y obligándose a separarse un poco de hombre lobo.

— ¿A dónde? —Derek volvió a atraer el cuerpo del humano más cerca de él.

— ¿A mi casa? —el menor arqueó las cejas dejándose hacer por el otro.

— ¿A qué quieres que vaya a tu casa la semana que viene? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿A qué? —Stiles boqueó varias veces antes de decantarse por hacer un gran puchero. Derek rio estruendosamente inundando la habitación con el sonido. Es algo a lo que Stiles aún no se acostumbraba, verle reír seguía siendo extraño y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Generalmente solo lo hacía frente a Stiles, pero incluso lo había hecho un par de veces enfrente de todos sorprendiéndolos totalmente y en sus caras se reflejaba la pregunta habitual “ _¿Derek Hale puede reír?”_. Sí, puede reír, y es de las risas más hermosas que Stiles nunca había escuchado.

—Estoy bromeando, claro que sé que festejaran tu cumpleaños —dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Stiles.

Eso era algo que tampoco se había esperado de él, sus repentinos besos por prácticamente todo. Y sí, también lo hacía de vez en cuando frente a la manada, y sí, sus caras reflejaban esa pregunta _“¿Derek Hale puede ser tierno?”_. Puede serlo, y lo era.

—Mi papá quiere hacer una parrillada —sonrió el menor —Quiere que vaya toda la manada, está comprando toneladas de carne para hacer hamburguesas y… —Derek le dio un rápido beso— No sé si dejarlo comer tanta grasa… —El moreno le dio otro beso más—Porque después de todo, solo será un día, pero… ——fue interrumpido de nuevo por otro beso— Me preocupa su salud —un beso más —Y creo que deberíamos ir a la cama… —dijo finalmente antes de empezar a besar a Derek de vuelta.

—Gracias al cielo, creí que nunca lo dirías —soltó entre risas antes de levantarse cargando a Stiles con él y dirigirse hasta la habitación

— ¡Las celebraciones llegaron antes! —gritó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, dejándose llevar por el hombre lobo y continuando con su pequeña _pelea de besos._


	7. Semana 27 (día 188)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek debe irse de Beacon Hills durante un tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry not sorry?... Esto es necesario para un par de cositas que escribí, ¡Lo juro!  
> Pasen un muy bonito lunes♥

—Solo serán un par de semanas, Stiles —el mayor suspiró, tal vez exasperado por la actitud infantil del adolescente, o tal vez por estar decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder negarse a ayudar a Braeden. Porque para ser sincero, no quería separarse del menor.

—Está bien… —respondió aun con el puchero en los labios.

No es que le importara realmente que fuera, pero, ¿Por qué con ella? Era su exnovia. Pero bueno, si Malia fuera la que necesitara ayuda, Stiles iría corriendo, a pesar de ya no sentir amor por ella —quizá si sentía cariño como amigo o como algún familiar, porque no iba a negar que aún la quería, había pasado tanto con ella y no la olvidaría fácilmente, aunque hubiera preferido a los de su especie en lugar de a él, no la culpaba por ello y no estaba molesto con ella… ya no por lo menos, ya lo había superado y Derek había ayudado en gran manera a ello.

—Stiles —el hombre lobo se acercó más hacia el menor y levantó la barbilla de este casi obligándolo a verlo a los ojos— Estás molesto y lo entiendo, pero… ella necesita mi ayuda —trató de explicar, realmente arrepentido por tener que irse por _quien sabe cuánto tiempo_.

—No estoy molesto —la expresión de Stiles cambió a una mueca de tristeza—Estoy triste y un poco celoso… Digo, ella ya te tuvo por mucho tiempo y… —volvió a agachar la mirada.

— ¿Desconfías de mí?, ¿Es eso?, ¿Crees qué voy a engañarte?, ¿Qué voy a escapar con ella y a dejarte esperando? —Ahora el que se sentía triste era Derek, ¿Qué clase de idiota creía Stiles que era para hacer algo así?

— ¡Yo no dije eso!, Yo confío plenamente en ti, pero ella… —El menor negó fuertemente con la cabeza —prométeme que aunque ella te salte encima… desnuda o como sea, le dirás que , Derek… puede que no la conozca y la verdad no sé ella si sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero yo… —suspiró sintiéndose bastante patético por estar diciendo todo aquello —yo… tal vez sí tenga un poco de miedo de que la prefieras… digo, ella es bonita y tiene un cuerpo curvilíneo y lindos pechos y trasero y…

— ¡Stiles! —gritó el hombre lobo— Basta —casi ordenó antes de abrazarlo y besar sus labios —Ya hablamos sobre esto, eres atractivo, eres… la… persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… —admitió avergonzado el mayor de manera apenas audible— Tú… me gustas ¿Si?, me gustas mucho y… por más irreal que suene esto para ti, te prefiero antes que a ella.

Ambos compartieron un largo beso a modo de despedida, Stiles quería recordar el sabor de los labios de Derek lo más que pudiera, sabía que a pesar de que Derek había dicho “ _Un par de semanas”_ realmente ni él sabía cuánto tiempo sería. Lo amaba, estaba muy enamorado de Derek y lo amaba, ¿Era un buen momento para decirlo?, Debería decirlo, antes de que se marchara, ¡Debería de hacerlo!

El celular de Derek sonó obligándolos a separarse. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo habían estado perdidos en el beso, lo que si sabían era que fue tanto tiempo que ahora sus labios cosquilleaban, y a Stiles incluso le hormigueaba la cara por el roce constante de la barba de Derek.

—Debo irme ya —dijo Derek más para sí mismo que para el de lunares, en un intento para obligarse a partir y no dejar plantada a la mujer. Intento que no hubiera funcionado del todo.

— ¡Espera!, Der —Stiles se abalanzó hacia el brazo del mayor y se aferró a él. Eso definitivamente le haría las cosas más difíciles al hombre lobo —Yo, yo… te… quiero, por favor ten cuidado y regresa, te estaré esperando hasta que vuelvas, así sea toda la vida —dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir y empapar sus mejillas.

Sin embargo se controló y al mismo tiempo se odió a si mismo por no tener el valor suficiente para decirle que lo amaba. El hombre lobo asintió. Le dio un rápido beso antes de separarse y salir corriendo de ahí, sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más terminaría por no ir.

—Volveré lo más pronto que pueda —gritó sin voltear atrás. No quería ver a Stiles llorar, realmente le pesaba en el alma tener que dejarlo, pero tenía cosas que hacer.


	8. Semana 32 (día 224)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como está muy cortito, voy a subir dos hoy, ¡Pasen bonito miércoles!

  Hacía más de un mes que Derek se había ido. Se habían comunicado mayormente por mensajes, e incluso habían tenido una llamada telefónica. Pero para Stiles no era suficiente, los mensajes de Derek eran tan cortos como sus conversaciones en persona.

Un día era _“Creo que estoy sobre algo”_ y al otro era _“Braeden echó todo a perder, tardaré más de lo previsto…”_ e incluso una vez fue _“Esto sería mucho más fácil si tú estuvieras aquí”._

Pero hoy, **hoy** finalmente fue el día en el que Stiles recibió el _“He terminado aquí, vuelvo a Beacon Hills en un par de días”,_ y Stiles estaba que daba saltos de alegría.

Lo había extrañado, a horrores, y es que ¿Cómo no extrañar a una persona, la cual se ha metido tanto en tu vida a tal grado de dormir contigo para hacerte compañía, y comer junto a ti todas esas mañanas, tardes o noches en las que antes te encontrabas solo?

El padre de Stiles era una persona muy ocupada, y antes estaba Scott, pero desde que empezó a tener novias ya no pasaba el mismo tiempo junto a él. Stiles estaba seguro de que salía con alguien, sabía el comportamiento del idiota de su amigo cuando estaba enamorado y salía con alguien como para estar más que seguro de ello.

¿Pruebas?, ¿Quién las necesitaba? Estamos hablando del idiota McCall _soy aún más idiota cuando me enamoro._ Lo complicado había sido descubrir con quién lo hacía, pues su amigo parecía no querer cooperar con esa información.


	9. Semana 33 (día 231)

  Stiles devoraba hambrientamente la boca de Derek. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y ahora solo necesitaba sentirlo, besarlo, recordar el tacto de su cálida piel sobre la suya, volverse uno de nuevo con él.

El hombre lobo acarició el trasero del humano, con un ágil movimiento lo levantó y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Stiles rodeó las caderas de Derek con sus piernas y se abrazó a su cuello sin romper el beso.

Derek caminó hacia la cama y en el trayecto fue, ágilmente desvistiendo al menor. Stiles se dejó hacer. Eso es lo que quería. No hacía ni una hora desde que Derek había vuelto de México, pero en cuanto supo que el hombre lobo ya se encontraba en la ciudad, había tomado las llaves del jeep y conducido hasta el loft.

Lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama. Los colmillos de Derek rozaron el cuello del menor estremeciéndolo. Sus uñas se aferraron a los coxales del de pálida piel. Sus dedos presionaron tan fuerte que, si de algo estaba seguro, era que dejaría marcas rojas ahí donde sostenía su cadera.

Sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo. No sabía qué parte de él deseaba más a Stiles. Su lobo o su lado humano.

Quería hundirse en el humano, entrar en él, fundir sus cuerpos. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba a Stiles que se aseguraría de no lastimarlo.

—Hazlo ya —Soltó Stiles junto con un gemido. Su voz estaba desesperada, quería a Derek dentro de él, lo antes posible.

—No puedo, no te he…

—Ya lo he hecho yo, solo… Mételo —ordenó.

Derek tragó saliva, sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo más intenso ante la imagen de Stiles auto penetrándose con sus largos y delgados dedos. Preparándose solo para él. Para ese momento.

Le dio media vuelta al humano. El pecho desnudo de Stiles sintió las frías sábanas y sus pezones reaccionaron ante el frío contacto. Su rostro estaba presionado contra la almohada y estaba tan expuesto a Derek que moría de vergüenza. Pero no le importaba, era Derek, era su novio, no debería tener vergüenza de ello…

Pero al tenía, y quería cambiar de posición. Iba a hacerlo al menos hasta que sintió como Derek levantaba un poco más sus caderas hacia él y como jugaba con su entrada, rozándola con su dedo índice, haciendo pequeños círculos antes de inclinarse hacia él y…

—Ah, basta, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Habló entre jadeos al sentir como la lengua traviesa del mayor lamía su entrada y lo penetraba con ella.

Stiles clavó sus codos en la cama y volteó a ver qué era lo que ocurría. No lo pudo evitar, en verdad. No es que hubiera querido correrse tan rápido, pero aquella vista…

Las sábanas blancas ahora se encontraban manchadas de semen. Al igual que su pecho, ya que sus piernas habían flaqueado, y su cuerpo había caído de golpe contra el colchón. Derek movió a Stiles como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Afirmando las piernas del de pálida piel de nuevo en el colchón y, aprovechando que el humano acababa de tener un orgasmo, de una rápida estocada lo penetró. Arrancando un grito de placer de la garganta del humano que, en ese momento agradeció ser el único habitante del loft.

Comenzó a moverse y Stiles ya no podía controlar sus gritos. Cada uno más fuerte que el otro. Derek amaba como el humano nunca podía ser silencioso. Amaba como los “Derek” salían de su boca como roncos ronroneos repletos de placer. Amaba como la habitación se inundaba con el aroma a feromonas y amaba más que nada la manera tan deliciosa como Stiles movía las caderas hacia él.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas. Presionaban justo la próstata del menor haciéndolo retorcerse de placer, jadear, gemir, gritar, aferrarse a las sábanas, morder la almohada y… _“Ah, de ahí venía la expresión muerde almohadas…”_ Pensó Stiles en un momento de lucidez. Justo segundos antes de desmayarse al sentir a Derek corriéndose dentro de él y el líquido caliente llenarlo, porque no, no había usado protección.

Derek salió del adolescente, se incorporó en la cama, atrajo ese cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente hacia él, lo abrazó, y los cubrió a ambos con una sábana limpia.

Más tarde, cuando ambos habían despertado, habían tenido una nueva ronda en la ducha porque el hombre lobo se había excitado de más al ver aquel líquido blanco escurrir del trasero de su pareja y deslizarse por su pierna.

Lo mejor de las despedidas, era sin duda el sexo de bienvenida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es mera ficción, ustedes no hagan esta clase de cosas. Usen protección. Siempre. Al menos que su pareja sea un hombre lobo incapaz de contraer cualquier enfermedad. Y más aun así, úsenla, pueden pasar cosas, y si no me creen, lean Mpreg. Sexo, seguro, siempre.
> 
> Atte. La señorita virgen y con 3 gatos que escribe esto.


	10. Semana 30 (día 208)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primera vez intentando escribir sexting, fue entretenido, pero no sé qué tan bien lo hice, aunque personalmente siento que quedó decente. ¡Pasen un excelente fin de semana!

  Hacía más de veinte días que Derek se había marchado, Stiles sentía que los mensajes ya no eran suficientes, deseaba verlo, necesitaba escucharlo, aunque fuera un gruñido de desaprobación, ¡Demonios!, extrañaba hasta su ceño fruncido de pocos amigos.

11:48 p.m.

_¿Puedo… marcarte?_

11:50 p.m.

**¿Es necesario? Realmente prefiero enviar mensajes…**

11:51 p.m.

_Pero, quiero oír tu voz… ¿Puedo? Solo será un momento._

11:52 p.m.

**…Si quieres… pero lo sabes, no soy un gran conversador.**

11:52 p.m.

_Lo sé, aun así quiero llamarte, ¡Te estoy llamando en unos segundos!_

****

**_~Llamada entrante~_ **

— ¡Derek! —Gritó el menor feliz y exaltado— ¿Derek? Hum… ¿Derek estás ahí?

—…Stiles —respondió después de unos segundos.

Realmente extrañaba esa voz tan energética de Stiles, y no sabía cuánto hasta que la había escuchado de nuevo. Ahora mismo quería volver y besar cada lunar de la cara del menor, tal vez la llamada no era una buena idea después de todo.

— ¡Wow!, amigo —Derek casi pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro del adolescente —Extrañaba tu voz —dijo un poco más bajo.

—Y yo la tuya… —confesó el hombre lobo casi sin pensarlo.

—Supongo que las cosas no están yendo bien por allá, por lo poco que me cuentas en los mensajes, supongo que te quedarás ahí un par de semanas más…

—Sí… —Derek suspiró. Stiles no podía verlo, pero sabía que el mayor se había dirigido hacia una habitación para estar a solas, escuchó como cerraba la puerta y luego pasó un breve lapso de tiempo en el que Stiles imaginó que el hombre lobo se había recostado o sentado sobre una cama —Yo estaba detrás de algo pero…

—Braeden la jodió —asintió el menor al saber la respuesta.

—Stiles… ese vocabulario… —reprendió el mayor.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta esa palabra si no está en una oración como “Derek me jodió toda la noche”? —bromeó el de piel pálida del otro lado de la línea.

—Stiles… —intentó sonar molesto pero en lugar de eso un sonido cargado de deseo fue lo que salió de su garganta.

Derek Hale estaba frustrado sexualmente. Tenía semanas sin tener sexo y deseaba el cuerpo de Stiles más que nada. El otro lado de la línea se quedó callado al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa manera.

—Der… yo… —empezó a decir el menor con la cabeza hecha un lio — ¿Podría pedirte algo muy extraño sin que te rías o te enojes por ello? —Stiles no podía verlo pero sabía que el mayor había levantado una ceja cuestionándolo —No pongas esa cara —dijo el menor poniendo un puchero.

—Y tú no hagas pucheros —contestó el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios.

No le sorprendía que Stiles supiera que hacía o que no, era el único que lo comprendía de tal forma que no necesitaba decir prácticamente nada, así como él también conocía al menor lo suficiente como para saber que justo ahora estaba sonriendo. Una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que seguro emitía brillo propio e iluminaba la habitación. De momento a otro llegaría su padre reprendiendo al menor para que dejara de sonreír y la casa quedara de nuevo a oscuras permitiéndole dormir. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Sí, bueno, lo que quería decir era que…

— ¿Qué…? —habló el hombre lobo luego de varios segundos de silencio.

— ¡No!, no es nada, que… me trajeras unos tacos, eso era todo —titubeó al hablar.

— ¿Enserio Stiles? No necesito ser un hombre lobo para saber que estás mintiendo, ¿Qué me estás ocultando? —acusó el mayor, eso había sido raro hasta para Stiles.

—Sí, bueno, sabes lo mucho que me gusta comer… y que me regales cosas —al mayor no le pasó desapercibido lo apagada que se escuchaba la voz del menor, intentó decir algo cuando Stiles cortó sus pensamientos al volver a hablar —Bueno Der, es un poco tarde, te dejo descansar, nos vemos, te quiero… —dijo finalmente colgando tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al otro de contestar.

El mayor se preocupó por la actitud tan extraña que había tenido el adolescente. Se cuestionó el sí marcarle o no para asegurarse de que todo se encontraba bien. Apenas había decidido marcar de vuelta cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Stiles, tal vez después de todo sí había sucedido algo, hacía apenas cuarenta y seis segundos que había cortado la llamada… cuarenta y siete… cuarenta y ocho… sí, los estaba contando. Contestó velozmente la llamada y quiso preguntar al humano si se encontraba bien cuando fue atacado de nuevo por la verborrea del menor.

—Escucha Derek, si no lo digo ya no lo diré nunca, ¡Quiero sexo! Y puede que suene como un depravado pero tú me lo has dicho, soy un _“adolescente hiperactivo con las hormonas a tope”_ , y me avergüenza mucho decirlo pero, enserio, quiero sexo, y ahora mismo estoy muy caliente solo por haber oído tu voz, y podría venirme ya mismo si escucho que dices mi nombre de nuevo con ese tono de hace unos minutos, aunque no sea lo mismo que tenerte aquí, pero lo único que te pido es que me dejes escuchar tu voz mientras me alivio, solo una vez, solo por esta vez, ¿Por favor? —el chico de pálida piel tragó saliva fuertemente sintiendo el temor de escuchar un “no” proveniente del otro lado de la línea.

—Bien —contestó después de unos segundos de silencio meditándolo, segundos los cuales a Stiles le parecieron horas.

— ¡¿Bien?! —el adolescente estaba que alucinaba, ¡Le había dicho que sí!

—Si, por mi está bien —repitió el mayor incorporándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos para poder imaginarse mejor a Stiles.

Poder imaginar mejor la escena que estaba a punto de ofrecerle el menor y también porque al cerrar sus ojos sus sentidos se agudizaban y estaba seguro de que podría escuchar hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hiciera el menor.

—Bien, vuelvo rápido —contestó con prisas el menor.

Derek pudo escuchar como Stiles se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a paso veloz por su habitación. Lo escuchó poner el pasador a la ventana y cerrar las cortinas mientras canturreaba algo como _“♫Ni un Scott ni nadie vendrá a fisgonear y arruinar mi momento con Derek♫”_ , para después atravesar la habitación y echar seguro a la puerta de su habitación. Finalmente escuchó la puerta del baño abrir y cerrarse detrás de Stiles, y al adolescente arrojarse sobre la cama antes de tomar el celular de nuevo en sus manos

—Todo listo —lo notó sonreír —Voy a poner el celular en altavoz para poder dejarlo sobre la cama, necesito mis manos libres —advirtió el menor antes de hacer lo que había dicho.

— ¿Altavoz? ¿No puede escucharme de esta manera tu padre? —Derek se alarmó ligeramente, le tenía un poco de miedo al padre de Stiles. Bueno, no al Sheriff en sí, pero si a lo que pudiera ser capaz de hacer cuando se enterara de que estaba saliendo con su hijo. Un menor de edad. Y sin siquiera pedir su bendición…

Porque Derek estaba _“chapado a la antigua”_ y creía que para salir con alguien de forma correcta, primero debías de tener permiso de sus padres.

—Mi padre no está en casa, tonto —Stiles sonrió antes de acomodarse sobre su espalda y ver fijamente el techo de su habitación. No sabía qué hacer ahora.

—Oh… —dijo a modo de respuesta el mayor.

Stiles estaba solo…

Escuchó como Stiles se acomodaba en la cama y entonces recordó como varias noches atrás había estado junto a él, en esa misma cama, haciéndole el amor hasta el amanecer.

—Stiles —de nuevo su voz sonó cargada de deseo. Quería tenerlo. Marcarlo. Reclamarlo. Lamer cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo.

— ¿Si, Der? —Contestó inmediatamente el otro lado de la línea con un ligero hilo de voz. Stiles estaba igual de deseoso que él.

—No tienes idea de lo que daría justo ahora por lamer cada centímetro de tu piel —el mayor solo obtuvo un jadeo como respuesta. Luego centró su atención en el sonido que ahora hacía Stiles al frotar su creciente erección sobre sus pantalones. De pronto los pantalones de Derek empezaron a apretar también y decidió imitar al menor frotando su erección sobre la tela.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué más te gustaría hacer? —Alcanzó a decir con la respiración entrecortada.

—Acariciaría tu pecho con una de mis manos y jugaría con tus pezones mientras que con mi otra mano frotaría tu erección, en un lento vaivén… pero tan lento que te desesperarías y empezarías a mover tus caderas hacia mi mano buscando más —un gemido más fuerte se hizo oír haciendo eco en la habitación de Stiles y dirigiéndose directamente hasta la entrepierna de Derek.

Stiles llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho y empezó a acariciar sus pezones, aunque definitivamente no se sentía bien si no era Derek el que lo hacía. Decidió rendirse con eso y prestar más atención al bulto apretado en sus pantalones. Con un casi inaudible _“clac”_ al desabrochar el botón y el _“zip”_ al bajar el cierre pudo liberarse completamente de la mezclilla que le aprisionaba. Derek claramente siguió todos esos movimientos desabrochando sus propios pantalones casi a la par del menor.

El adolescente se despojó de su ropa interior y flexionó ligeramente las piernas antes de empezar a acariciar su necesitada erección con su mano derecha, con movimientos suaves y lentos como había descrito el hombre lobo poco antes.

—Me encantaría que fuera tu mano… —dijo el menor sin perder el ritmo de lo que hacía.

Derek por su lado había retirado lo suficiente su ropa interior para empezar también un tranquilo vaivén en su propio miembro.

—Y a mí me encantaría que esta fuera la tuya… —el moreno dejó escapar un leve jadeo ante el puro placer de imaginar a Stiles masturbándolo, porque cuando el menor hacía eso, era porque estaba preparándolo para lo que seguía. Derek aceleró el movimiento de su mano recordándolo y anhelando la boca del menor que con el tiempo se había vuelto muy habilidosa y cada vez hacía que Derek se corriera más rápido.

—Oh, joder —el menor jadeó fuertemente imaginándose a él mismo jugando con el miembro de Derek antes de empezar a dar cortas lamidas que después serían más largas, y todo a lo largo del miembro del mayor antes de introducirlo en su boca y saborearlo mejor. Porque a la hora de tener sexo, ambos parecían el lobo feroz. Viendo mejor, sintiendo mejor, y saboreando mejor…

—Stiles —la voz ronca de Derek recorrió en un fuerte escalofrió toda la columna vertebral del menor.

Estaba cerca, ya era hora. Con su mano libre tomó el lubricante y lo abrió. Depositó un poco de este en su palma para luego cerrar el bote con el mentón y dejarlo por algún lugar cerca. Llevó su dedo índice, su dedo medio y su dedo anular hasta su palma y los  bañó en lubricante antes de abrir un poco más las piernas y acercar el medio hasta su entrada, esparciendo un poco de lubricante en esta antes de tomar una larga bocanada de aire para prepararse para lo que seguía.

—Derek —gimió mientras introducía su dedo medio profundamente en su entrada, sin lograr tocar ese punto que siempre tocaba Derek y lo hacía temblar y retorcerse.

—Stiles —volvió a jadear el mayor sin perderse ni un detalle de lo que Stiles estaba haciendo.

Lentamente el dedo de Stiles fue incursionando, llegando cada vez más profundo y moviéndose con más libertad con cada pequeña embestida. Su mano derecha seguía jugando con su miembro haciendo el movimiento de vaivén cada vez más rápido. En un momento, Stiles introdujo su dedo muy profundamente golpeando su próstata y haciéndolo jadear varias veces seguidas, moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas hacia arriba abajo. Un segundo dedo se adentró en el cuerpo de Stiles y más tarde un tercero.

Derek sabía todo lo que pasaba, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba los deseos de ver el delicado cuerpo del adolescente auto penetrarse con sus dedos. El hombre lobo sentía el orgasmo cerca y seguramente ni siquiera necesitaba tocar su miembro. Con el puro hecho de escuchar a Stiles jadear, e imaginar todo lo que hacía, podría venirse.

—Quisiera que fuera tu pene… y no mis dedos… —dijo el menor entre jadeos, sonriente, antes de dar un par de estocadas más y correrse mientras repetía el nombre de Derek. El moreno lo siguió segundos después soltando solo un ronco _“Stiles”_ mientras se corría.

Había sido extrañamente satisfactorio. Aunque claro, no se comparaba en nada al sexo real. Y el sexo no se comparaba en nada con hacer el amor, claro estaba. Quería ir a Beacon Hills ya mismo y hacerle el amor a Stiles hasta ver el sol salir detrás de las pequeñas colinas que estaban detrás del bosque. Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora solo debería apresurar la misión para volver lo más pronto posible al lado de Stiles.

—Mm, Derek… tengo sueño —dijo el menor con voz somnolienta mientras palpaba uno de sus cajones con los ojos cerrados hasta encontrar los pañuelos. Se limpió el abdomen antes de levantarse de la cama y decir hacia el celular —Vuelvo en un par de minutos, necesito una rápida ducha… —en una voz muy leve, pero que sabía que Derek había escuchado.

El hombre lobo aprovechó ese par de minutos para limpiarse el semen que había caído sobre su pecho. Menos mal que no llevaba playera desde el inicio de la conversación, habría odiado mancharla. Se lavó las manos un par de veces y después buscó una muda de ropa. Se topó con unos pantalones holgados de rayas que le había regalado Stiles a modo de pijama, y una de las playeras grandes del adolescente.

Le tomaba prestadas playeras muy seguido, aunque le quedaran a veces muy justas. Olía aun a Stiles. Se colocó la ropa y volvió a la cama cogiendo el celular justo al tiempo en el que escuchaba la puerta del baño de la habitación de Stiles abrirse, para que después el adolescente esculcara entre sus cajones buscando ropa para poder vestirse. Finalmente Stiles se arrojó a la cama rebotando por los resortes de esta. Tomó el celular en sus manos y al parecer quitó el altavoz pues pudo escuchar como se lo pegaba al oído.

—Traigo puesta ropa tuya —sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se cubría con una manta —Esa camisa que te dejaste el otro día y esos pantalones deportivos grises que me dejaste cuando pasé la noche en tu casa.

—Yo llevo puesta una de tus camisas —ahora el que sonreía era Derek, le encantaba esa clase de casualidades, en esa clase de momentos es en los que sentía que él y Stiles estaban conectados de alguna extraña forma por el destino —Es una de tus camisas de superhéroes, la del escudo con la estrellita.

—Oh, ya sé dónde quedó mi camiseta del capitán américa, la estuve buscando como loco hace un par de días —rio ligeramente el menor ya bastante adormilado.

—Y también llevo esos estúpidos pantalones a rayas que me diste para usar de pijama.

—Que se te ven malditamente sexys, remarcan muy bien tu perfecto trasero —defendió Stiles los pantalones y sus «no tan buenos» gustos.

—Como tú digas —Derek rodó los ojos.

Hablaron un rato más hasta que Derek pudo escuchar como la respiración del menor se iba tranquilizando, hasta que finalmente se durmió. _“Descansa”_ susurró Derek antes de cortar la llamada y disponerse a dormir. En lo que a él concernía, había sido un buen día. Aun si no había encontrado casi nada y Braeden parecía querer atrasar todo el asunto en México para retenerlo o algo por el estilo. Aunque sabía que no era eso, eso eran ideas suyas infundadas por sus deseos de volver lo antes posible a Beacon Hills, ambos estaban haciendo todo lo mejor que podían. Tal vez mañana tendrían más suerte con la búsqueda, y si no, el resto de su semana estaría al menos feliz gracias al día que le había regalado Stiles hoy.

Se durmió con el pensamiento del menor recostado junto a él, con la boca ligeramente abierta y su cara aplastada contra su brazo mientras el menor le rodeaba la cintura con una pierna. Stiles tenía maneras muy especiales de dormir, pero a Derek le encantaban todas. Pero lo que más le encantaba era despertar y verlo a su lado.


	11. Semana 3 (día 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sábado de cine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mi aún es lunes. Lo siento, estuve ocupada haciendo tarea de último minuto (Un ensayo, lo titulé "El movimiento divino" haha. No, enserio lo hice). Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Sí o no? —las mejillas del menor estaban tan rojas que a Derek le parecían dos pequeñas manzanas.

— ¿Enserio Stiles? —el hombre lobo levantó una de sus pobladas cejas sin apartar la vista del adolescente.

—Hum… ¿Eso es un no? —preguntó nervioso jugueteando con sus pulgares. Derek cerró su libro y se levantó del sillón.

—Pero… ¿Específicamente esa? —frunció el ceño antes de levantar ambas cejas hasta casi tocar el nacimiento de su cabello.

— ¿Pero qué dices?, claro que esa —Stiles hizo un pequeño puchero a modo de reclamo.

—Pero… ¡Es para niños! —Derek suspiró fuertemente.

— ¡No es para niños! —se defendió el de piel pálida

—La cartelera pone “Clasificación A” y es una caricatura, es para niños —sentenció el hombre lobo dejando el libro en la mesa antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Pero, entonces, si no quieres ver hotel Transilvania, ¿Qué sugieres tú?

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa que no sea clasificación A, podemos ir a ver… —Derek le arrebató a Stiles una hoja que tenía en las manos y le echó una rápida mirada — ¡Esto! —señaló finalmente una película. Stiles se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas disgustado — ¿Qué? —preguntó el mayor al ver la reacción del otro.

—Es clasificación C —dijo sin cambiar de expresión.

— ¿Y? —Derek le imitó cruzándose de nuevo de brazos y viéndolo fijamente.

— ¡Que solo los mayores de edad pueden pasar! Por lo tanto, no puedo pasar a verla —gritó exasperado mientras movía dramáticamente sus brazos.

—Oh —fue todo lo que respondió el mayor, a veces olvidaba que Stiles aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad —Entonces, podemos ir a ver esta otra, está en 3D y 4D, puedo comprar dos entradas para la sala 4D —sugirió el hombre lobo señalando otra película en la hoja que le había arrebatado a Stiles hacía unos segundos. Stiles vio fijamente el cartel antes de que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Derek se dio cuenta de ello y suspiró exasperado — ¿Enserio Stiles? ¿Te dan miedo las películas de fantasmas? —Derek se pasó la mano por la cara intentando relajarse.

—Oye, seres sobrenaturales, hombres lobo, Banshees, kanimas, y todo eso, lo entiendo y estoy bien con ello, pero los fantasmas… eso es otro asunto, amigo —se defendió el menor arrancándole de las manos la hoja que contenía la cartelera del cine.

—Pues me rehúso a ver una caricatura para niños —se negó Derek frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando la mandíbula.

— ¡Pues bien! —Gritó Stiles levantando las manos y dándose media vuelta —Ya veré con quien ir —resopló molesto caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¡Stiles! —gritó el mayor. Pero el mencionado no miró atrás, siguió caminando hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta y entonces sí se dio media vuelta —Muy maduro de tu parte Stiles… —dijo Derek rodando los ojos al ver como el menor le sacaba la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

El mayor bufó antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir corriendo detrás del adolescente.


	12. Semana 13 (día 91)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no subir fic ayer, me cambié de casa por lo que estaré un par de días sin internet, así que dejaré los dos capítulos que corresponden a ayer y mañana de una vez, espero les guste.

—Tío, al fin son vacaciones y al parecer no solo nosotros tenemos un descanso, parece que todos esos monstruos y criaturas también se las están tomando —Stiles le dio un pequeño sorbo a su malteada.

—Lo sé, por primera vez en Beacon Hills se tienen vacaciones tranquilas, estaba pensando incluso en tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad con Isaac —El moreno contempló su helado como si éste escondiera los secretos del universo.

—Con Isaac, ¿Eh?… —Stiles sonrió con complicidad hacia Scott, no le había pasado desapercibido que su mejor amigo se estaba haciendo cercano al de rizos, y lejos de sentirse celoso o reemplazado, se sentía intrigado por la dirección que creía estaba tomando su relación.

—Sí, ya sabes, como tú estás con Derek, y mi madre no puede tomarse vacaciones del trabajo de la nada, e Isaac vive conmigo, creo que estaría bien ir con él —explicó el hombre lobo antes de darle una mordida al cono de su helado.

—Ah, ya, suena lógico — _“Explicaciones no pedidas, culpabilidad aceptada, Scottie”_ Pensó el de piel pálida dando un último sorbo a su malteada y tirándola en la papelera.

— ¿Vas a ir con Derek a algún lugar? —Scott también le dio una última mordida a su helado, se limpió los labios con la servilleta, la hizo bolita y la lanzó hacia la papelera encestando.

— ¿Yo?, ¿De vacaciones?, ¿Con Derek Hale? —El humano comenzó a reír descontroladamente mientras se sostenía el estómago —Amo mi vida Scottie, quiero conservarla por un par de años más, preferiría ir con mi padre a algún lado…

—Tu padre no tendrá vacaciones este mes tampoco, ¿No?, ¿Qué pierdes con invitar a Derek? —incitó el moreno.

—La dignidad si me llega a decir que no, supongo que solo eso —el de lunares se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Pues bien, tú quédate con tu dignidad mientras Isaac y yo te mandamos una postal de la playa —Scott se encogió de hombros como había hecho el humano hacía unos momentos y empezó a alejarse —Me voy a casa, te veré cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones.


	13. Semana 14 (día 93)

—Stiles —El adolescente apartó la vista del ordenador y fijó sus ojos castaños en los ojos verdes del que lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Cerró su portátil y se estiró.

—Estas de vacaciones, ¿No? —Derek cerró su libro y lo dejó en la mesa que se encontraba frente a él.

Se quedó parcialmente inclinado hacia adelante en el sillón, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su vista fija en el adolescente que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio. Tal vez debería comprar un comedor y sillas para que el menor pudiera estar cómodo mientras utilizaba su computadora, que bien estaba la cama, pero el adolescente había dicho algo como _“Es malo poner la PC en la cama, se sobrecalienta”_ en alguna ocasión.

—Sí —Dijo a modo de respuesta.

El hombre lobo asintió lentamente con la cabeza un par de veces, apretó los labios, frunció el ceño y pareció hundirse en sus pensamientos. Stiles caminó hacia la cama pero pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió sobre sus pasos. Tomó el libro que Derek había dejado sobre la mesita y se sentó a su lado, hojeó el libro y acto seguido empujó levemente al hombre lobo hacia atrás para tener acceso a sus piernas —y ya que estaba distraído logró moverlo, porque el adolescente sabía que empujar a Derek era como intentar empujar una roca— y recostó su cabeza sobre ellas antes de sonreírle de oreja a oreja al mayor. El hombre lobo lo miró con sorpresa antes de pasar sus dedos entre el cabello del humano casi sin darse cuenta.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos ir de vacaciones nosotros también, digo, no ha pasado nada en Beacon Hills desde hace un par de semanas y podríamos ir a algún lugar cerca —dijo por fin el hombre lobo luego de largos minutos de pensarlo detenidamente. El adolescente dio un pequeño brinco incorporándose en el sillón para ver a Derek frente a frente.

— ¿Me estas ofreciendo salir de vacaciones? —El humano dramatizó sus palabras colocando la palma de su mano en la frente del hombre lobo —estas caliente, seguro y tienes fiebre —apuntó el menor convenciéndose de que lo que decía era por estar enfermo, _delirando_ incluso.

—Stiles —Derek resopló fuertemente —soy un hombre lobo, mi temperatura es mayor a la tuya, y lo digo enserio, Isaac y Scott saldrán de vacaciones mañana, no veo el por qué tú y yo no.

—Ah, bueno, porque Scottie no tiene al sheriff de Beacon Hills como padre y porque él no sale con alguien que fue acusado de asesinato…  —empezó a decir velozmente el menor. 

—Por ti —interrumpió el mayor

—Por mí —admitió el de piel pálida.

—Bien, entonces no —el hombre lobo arrebató el libro de las manos de Stiles y se dispuso a leer cuando sintió al humano acercarse a él y después rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Yo no dije que no —Stiles acarició el cuello del mayor con su nariz y después depositó un corto beso.

—Pero tu padre es el Sheriff, y yo fui acusado de asesinato —repitió Derek.

—Por mí —sonrió el menor

—Por ti —rio ligeramente el hombre lobo.

—Puedo decirle a mi padre que Scott me dijo que fuera con él, entonces solo sería cosa de irnos el mismo día y volver el mismo día —sugirió el de lunares.

—Eso es mañana —señaló el mayor.

—Lo sé —Stiles le dio un largo beso al hombre lobo antes de levantarse del sillón apresuradamente —debo decirle a Scott e ir a guardar un poco de ropa en mi mochila.

—Y decirle a tu padre —le recordó Derek mientras veía como el adolescente guardaba su portátil en la mochila, se la colgaba al hombro, atravesaba rápidamente la sala, se detenía para darle un veloz beso en los labios…

—Cierto, y a mi padre—…y finalmente salía del loft.


	14. Semana 14 (día 94)

  Stiles veía por la ventana del camaro pasar los árboles a gran velocidad —bueno, en realidad era el camaro lo que iba a gran velocidad, pero eso no podía importarle menos al adolescente, gozaba de una muy buena imaginación y si él decía que los árboles estaban avanzando, era porque los árboles avanzaban rápido—. Hacía media hora habían dejado atrás el letrero que decía **“BIENVENIDO A BEACON HILLS”** , y ahora iban en una larga carretera que parecía no tener fin.

Convencer a su padre en verdad le había costado menos de lo que había pensado, sobre todo cuando accidentalmente había mensionado que Derek también iría. Solo por si acaso, el Sheriff le había dado una pequeña navaja que Chris había bañado en acónito _“En caso de que… dios no quiera, lo tengas que usar”_ había dicho el Sheriff al dársela, pero al final había permitido que Stiles fuera, _“Te mereces unas vacaciones, después de todo, has hecho mucho lidiando con la escuela y todas esas cosas sobrenaturales…”_ fueron las palabras exactas de Noah Stilinski.

Convencer a Scott había costado un poco más, a su amigo no le agradaba la idea de mentirle al Sheriff y se había rehusado, hasta que Isaac había llegado y entonces _“Si nos prestas el Jeep, yo mentiré por ti, prefiero viajar cómodo en un auto que incómodo en una motocicleta”,_ y ya estaba. Scott no del todo convencido pero de acuerdo con la idea de Isaac, y tras un _“Cuiden bien mi auto o les daré de beber café con acónito para el desayuno”_ tenían un trato, de todas formas Derek le había dicho que irían en el camaro, así que no suponía un problema el dejarle su Jeep a Scott e Isaac.

Una hora después, el camaro se estacionó frente a una pequeña cabaña cerca del mar. Stiles salió casi disparado del auto para correr hasta el lugar desde donde podía ver perfectamente una elevación, bastante alta —pero no muy alta— que daba hacia un lugar del mar que parecía profundo y sin nada más que el agua cristalina, ni una piedra saliente, y desde donde, seguramente podría brincar para hacer un par de clavados. Pero prefería dejar eso para después, ahora solo le apetecía caminar por la playa, y tal vez nadar un poco.

Para cuando apartó su vista del paisaje, Derek ya había sacado la maleta del equipaje y la cargaba hacia dentro de la cabaña.

Se sentía tan irreal, estar ahí, con Derek, en una pequeña casa de playa, la cual tenía un par de habitaciones, pero el hombre lobo había instalado todo el equipaje en una sola habitación.

La habitación era sencilla, tenía una gran cama con sábanas limpias de color blanco, con almohadas del mismo color. La cama se encontraba pegada a la pared que daba a la ventana, y podías arrodillarte sobre ella para observar el mar desde ahí. Las cortinas también eran blancas, y se encontraban abiertas de par en par, sujetadas por algo que parecía ser una cinta o un listón de color marrón.

El piso, las paredes e incluso el techo, eran en su totalidad de madera, había una mesita de noche al lado de la cama y sobre ella se encontraba una lámpara. A pesar de que en el techo también se encontraba un ventilador, el cual contaba con cuatro focos, había pequeños _quinqué_ , colocados estratégicamente por todo el lugar.

—Es hermoso —Dijo Stiles paseando su vista por toda la habitación.

— ¿Te gusta? —Derek sonrió levemente —Estás viendo el esfuerzo producto de un verano de la familia Hale, cuatro habitaciones, un desván y un sótano —Asintió con orgullo.

Stiles sonrió abiertamente y los ojos se le iluminaron en admiración, Derek había ayudado a construir eso, ese lugar había sido hecho y adornado por una amorosa y feliz familia que seguramente se debió de haber sentido muy satisfecha con lo que había conseguido.

El hombre lobo se encontraba acomodando la ropa de ambos en un pequeño tocador que solo tenía cuatro cajones y un espejo mediano y ovalado. Al ver la espalda ancha del mayor, encorvada hacia adelante, se le antojó saltar sobre ella, aunque sonara estúpido, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba saltando sobre Derek.

Derek se sorprendió un poco con la acción del menor, si bien lo agarró desprevenido y casi lo tira, logró recobrar la compostura y utilizar su fuerza sobrehumana para no caer. Sería más que vergonzoso caer al suelo por no poder soportar el peso de “ _el flaco Stiles”_.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue unos labios presionando en la zona que se encontraba entre su mejilla y su oreja. Sintió un repentino impulso y actuó sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las piernas del adolescente y las atrajo por sobre su cintura, si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que cargaba a alguien _de caballito_.

Lo giró estratégicamente y lo sentó sobre el tocador.

Sostuvo la mirada a esos ojos castaños unos instantes, antes de inclinarse y besarlo, besarlo como si ya nada importara. Estaban solo ellos dos en medio de la nada, nadie sabía quiénes eran, de dónde venían, **que eran** , nadie los juzgaba, nadie más existía, nada más importaba, **nada** , salvo esos dulces labios cálidos con sabor a medicina, y ese aroma que lo embriagaba y le hacía perder el sentido.

**_Stiles estallando de felicidad era su adicción._ **


	15. Semana 24 (día 168)

—Esto es tan aburrido —Se quejó el menor removiéndose en el asiento de camaro de nuevo.

Resopló y quiso dar un trago a su termo. Ya no había café. _“Genial, lo que me faltaba”,_ pensó arrojando el termo vacío hacia el asiento trasero antes de fijar su vista en la ventana lateral que estaba junto a él. La luna era brillante, los árboles bailaban con la brisa de la noche y las nubes avanzaban amenazando con cubrir la luna y bañar todo Beacon Hills. En una noche tan perfecta, ¿Por qué tenía que estar en donde estaba y haciendo lo que hacía? Resopló de nuevo inconforme y ligeramente disgustado.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —Obtuvo a modo de respuesta. El hombre lobo parecía una estatua, apenas parpadeaba y no se movía si no era estrictamente necesario, ¿Siquiera estaba respirando?

—Espiar a una chica para comprobar que es la asesina de uno de los de Satomi, ya… Yupi… — ¿Por qué siempre iban tras los de Satomi?, que agradecía que no fueran tras ellos, pero es que… Esa manada parecía estar maldita…

Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente, aunque él no era un licántropo, a esa distancia no podía más que distinguir unas pequeñas manchas del tamaño de una hormiga, que _creía_ eran personas fuera del bar

—Y como somos los únicos de la manada, digo, seguro que Scott e Isaac deben de estar súper ocupados haciendo algo súper importante… ah, espera, están en una jodida cita, porque el señorito Hale les dijo _“Vayan, yo me encargaré de todo”_ , haciéndose el chulo, para luego arrastrarme contra mi voluntad a esto… —Levantó las manos molesto antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño una vez más, bufaba, e imitaba a la perfección el _“No me toques, estoy cabreado”_ marca Derek Hale.

El hombre lobo sonrió ante aquello. Le hacía sentir bien el darse cuenta de que el humano inconscientemente adoptaba sus gestos, _producto de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él_.

—No quería estar solo —Tentó terreno el mayor para ver qué tan molesto estaba el adolescente.

—No soy la única persona de la manada, sabes, podría estar en casa, viendo _“Pretty little liars”_ , pero no, tú querías que viniera para _no sé qué_ , porque la verdad no estoy haciendo nada, y ¿ahora resulta que era porque no querías estar solo?, haber venido mejor con Erica o Boyd, que para algo son tus betas —El menor se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. No lo soportaba, estar tanto tiempo dentro de un auto con Derek, _el señor conversación_ , lo estaba volviendo loco.

—No quería estar con mis betas —El hombre lobo intentó no reírse ante las reacciones del menor, le encantaba molestarlo.

—Se lo hubieras pedido a Scott o a Lydia o… —El de piel pálida señalaba sus dedos mientras mencionaba los nombres.

—Stiles —El mencionado volteó hacia el hombre lobo —Quería estar contigo —Derek se inclinó hacia donde se encontraba el adolescente y le dio un corto y casto beso, después de eso sí que rio por lo bajo ante la reacción de Stiles.

El auto se llenó del dulce aroma que emanaba de Stiles cuando estaba avergonzado mientras la cara del menor se teñía de un rojo brillante. Como manzanas acarameladas o algodón de azúcar.

—Entiendo, pero eso no le quita lo aburrido a esto, ya les dije, yo sospecho del hijo de la primera persona que fue asesinada, lo siento en la piel, es él, pero adelante, sigue espiando a la chica inocente, yo solo voy a… no sé, ¿Intentar dormir? —Stiles reclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre lobo y soltó unos pequeños quejidos de comodidad y cerró los ojos.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había dormido, lo que si sabía era que había tenido un sueño _muy sexy_ con Derek Hale, y que sus pantalones apretaban dolorosamente. Volteó la vista hacia arriba y recordó exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba, Beacon Hills » En el medio de la nada » A algunos muchos metros de un bar de mala muerte » Espiando a una chica inocente » En el auto de Derek » Recargado sobre el hombro de Derek. Y así llegó toda la información.

Se removió en el asiento incorporándose, tratando de alejarse del calor de Derek, del aroma de Derek, de Derek. Derek era el problema. Tenía una erección por culpa de Derek y lo que menos quería era que Derek lo notara, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Derek y su estúpido nombre hacía eco en su cabeza.

—Creo que quiero ir a casa —Soltó el menor y un jadeo le siguió a esas palabras, estúpida voz traicionera. Apretó los ojos fuertemente antes de decir un leve —Que estúpido soy —Que de no ser porque Derek era un licántropo, nunca lo hubiera podido escuchar.

El auto estaba inundado por el olor a excitación que desprendía Stiles, y al hombre lobo le costaba cada vez más trabajo mantener los ojos en el bar, y le costaba aún más trabajo no lanzarse sobre Stiles. Extendió su mano y rebuscó algo dentro del guantero. Le ofreció una caja de pañuelos sin abrir al menor.

—Aún no hemos terminado aquí, si quieres hacer algo solo hazlo, puedes pasarte al asiento trasero si te incomoda aquí —Sugirió el hombre lobo apartando solo la vista del frente unos segundos para volver a fijarla en la entrada del bar.

El humano tomó la caja entre sus manos y pareció pensárselo unos minutos, estaba a tan solo un par de metros del bar, pero era de noche, nadie podía ver nada de lo que pasaba dentro del camaro, llevaba con Derek ¿Cuánto? No sabía exactamente, pero eran varios meses, varios meses en los que habían hecho muchas, realmente muchas cosas, avergonzarse por masturbarse al lado de él no era algo que realmente le provocara vergüenza hacer.

Abrió la caja y la dejó sobre el tablero, subió su suéter hasta la mitad de su estómago, pero este volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo. Lo subió una vez más, pero esta vez hasta la altura de su boca y lo sostuvo con sus dientes. Desabrochó sus pantalones y deslizó su miembro fuera del bóxer.

Tocó tímidamente la punta de su pene soltando un pequeño quejido de placer, el cual fue amortiguado por la tela entre sus dientes. Pronto se encontraba rodeando su miembro con sus dedos y aplicando un delicioso movimiento de vaivén sin poder evitar reprimir los gemidos y jadeos de placer, acelerando el movimiento y parando cuando sentía el orgasmo cerca, quería durar solo un poco más.

— ¿Te molesta si te veo mientras hago esto? —Preguntó soltando el agarre que sus dientes ejercían sobre su suéter. Derek tragó en seco, tenía una erección desde el momento en el que vio al chico morder la tela y soltar el primer gemido, tal vez incluso la tenía desde antes. Negó levemente con la cabeza obligándose a mantener la vista al frente.

—Adelante —Dijo casi en un susurro, solo lo suficientemente alto como para que Stiles escuchara.

El adolescente se acomodó en el asiento para tener una mejor vista de Derek y reanudó el movimiento de su mano derecha, esta vez levantando su suéter con la izquierda. Ahora los jadeos salían directamente de su garganta, hasta los oídos y el miembro del hombre lobo, ya no había tela que lo amortiguara, y esta vez no solo eran jadeos, pequeños _“Derek”_ se escurrían dulcemente de los labios del de lunares. Soltó un ronco gemido con el nombre del mayor antes de tener el orgasmo.

Minutos después de correrse, limpiarse con los pañuelos  y recobrar la respiración normal se planteó la idea de hacerlo una segunda vez, ahora introduciendo sus dedos en su entrada, pero algo más llamó su atención.

—Derek, ¿Estás duro? —El menor se inclinó hacia el moreno y sin previo aviso colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna de este haciendo que se sobresaltara y diera un pequeño y casi imperceptible brinco —Porque si no lo estás entonces tienes una piedra en tus pantalones —Bromeó con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Después de lo que acabas de hacer ¿Esperas que no lo esté? —La mirada de ambos se encontraron. Los antes claros ojos del mayor ahora se veían ligeramente oscuros y llenos de deseo. El adolescente sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Hagamos esto, yo te ayudo aquí y tú vigila, así hacemos el trabajo y nos divertimos un poco —La sonrisa del menor se hizo aún más grande al ver como el hombre lobo obedecía y fijaba su vista hacia el bar de nuevo.

Abrió lentamente los pantalones de Derek, primero desabrochó el botón y entonces, con toda la calma y tiempo del mundo, bajó el cierre. Sintió la dura erección de Derek bajo la tela de su bóxer, y finalmente la liberó.

Con su dedo pulgar, acarició lentamente la punta del pene del mayor, arrancándole un ahogado jadeo de placer. Rodeó el miembro con toda su mano, empezó a subir y bajar, tan suave y lentamente que casi era una tortura.

El movimiento se hizo más rápido gradualmente y Derek se obligaba a no cerrar los ojos ante el movimiento de la mano del menor, incluso el mismo hombre lobo movía sus caderas involuntariamente contra esa mano. Stiles besó los labios del otro castamente, para después besarlo apasionadamente jugueteando con sus lenguas y comiéndose todos los gemidos provenientes de ambos.

—Hagamos esto más divertido —Incitó el de lunares antes de agacharse e introducir el miembro del moreno en su boca. Primero solo la cabeza, después fue bajando más y más con cada vaivén hasta tomarlo casi por completo. El miembro de Derek era de muy buen tamaño y el menor sabía que, por desgracia, no podía devorarlo hasta la base. Aun así, sabía cómo apañárselas para hacer que Derek se retorciera en deseo.

Bajaba y subía recorriendo casi todo el tronco mientras movía su lengua de un lado a otro. Subía hasta la cabeza y daba pequeñas lamidas como si de un helado se tratase. Hacía pequeños movimientos circulares alrededor de la punta y saboreaba el pre semen que comenzaba a salir de esta.

Pronto a Derek no le podía importar menos el vigilar el bar. Cerró los ojos y sintió como el orgasmo estaba cerca, advirtió al menor, el cual no se detuvo en su tarea, e incluso había incrementado la velocidad al escuchar a Derek advertirle que estaba por terminar.

Se corrió dentro de la boca del menor, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no por ello se sentía menos culpable de que la dulce boca de su humano estuviera llena de él. Vio con asombro como el adolescente bebía el líquido blanco que se escurría ahora ligeramente por la comisura de sus labios. ¿Stiles se lo había bebido? No era la primera vez que el menor le daba una mamada, pero si era la primera vez que lo bebía. Derek saltó alarmado y tomó la caja de pañuelos extrayendo varios y limpiando lo que escurría de la boca del menor.

— ¡No lo bebas! —Casi gritó lleno de culpabilidad porque eso pasara.

—Demasiado tarde —Dijo el menor sacando la lengua —Ya lo he hecho.

— ¿Por qué? —El rostro de Derek ahora demostraba toda la culpa que sentía y Stiles sintió una infinita ternura recorrer su cuerpo.

—Tú lo haces conmigo ¿Por qué yo no?, solo… quise hacerlo ¿Si? —El humano se encogió de hombros y fijó de nuevo su vista en Derek —Lo veía en pornos, quise tratar…

 _“Eso es más creíble”._ Pensó Derek sonriendo.

—Y si quieres saber qué más he visto en las pornos y quiero tratar… —El humano se coló a los asientos traseros del camaro.

Derek volvió a dirigir la vista al frente, todo seguía igual a como estaba antes del pequeño descuido por culpa de Stiles. Tan concentrado estaba en el bar frente a él que no notó como Stiles se quitaba el suéter, seguido por su playera del capitán américa y por su playera blanca sin tirantes. No escuchó cuando el menor se quitó los converse, ni cuando desabrochó y bajó sus pantalones, o cuando se quitó los calcetines y finalmente, cuando se deshizo de su bóxer.

— ¿No vienes? —Preguntó juguetonamente el adolescente asomándose hacia el frente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre lobo y acomodarse en los asientos de atrás.

Derek lo observó, completamente desnudo y recostado sobre el asiento trasero del camaro. Le importaba una mierda el vigilar ahora, porque justo ahora solo le importaba ese adolescente desnudo en su auto.

Brincó a los asientos traseros también, al lado de Stiles. Iba. ¡Claro que iba!

• • • • • • •

  Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Derek se estiró ligeramente en el asiento trasero del camaro, dedicó una lenta mirada de arriba abajo hacia ese cuerpo semidesnudo —solo cubierto por su chaqueta de cuero—, el cual se encontraba pegado a él buscando el calor que desprendía del cuerpo del mayor. Palmeó el bolcillo trasero de su pantalón tratando de encontrar aquello que lo había despertado.

Era un mensaje de Scott McCall que decía:

 _“Derek, Isaac y yo hemos descubierto quien es el kanima, Stiles tenía razón, era Matt Daehler, hoy en la fiesta intentó matar a Danny porque, al parecer, Danny lo rechazó. Siento mucho que hayas pasado toda la noche vigilando a Caitlin en vano… como sea, descansa y te veremos en donde Deaton mañana… o mejor dicho, hoy en la tarde, considerando la hora que es, tenemos que idear un plan e ir con mucho cuidado ya que Matt sabe que sabemos que él es el kanima”_.

 **“Stiles tenía razón”**. Claro que la tenía, ¿No tenía _su chico_ siempre la razón?, nunca había desconfiado de él, y si había fingido no creerle, era solo porque quería pasar un poco de tiempo con él… no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, pero agradecía haber actuado egoístamente y haber arrastrado a Stiles con él. El adolescente se removió en el asiento y Derek tuvo que rodear su cintura para que no cayera de este.

—Lo siento si te desperté —Susurró Derek al notar que Stiles estaba despertando.

—Mm, no, es solo que la luz del celular me molestó un poco… creo… —Balbuceó dando un gran bostezo y acercándose más «Si es que eso era posible» Hacia el cuerpo de Derek buscando más contacto y calor corporal.

—Lo siento, Scott acaba de mandar un mensaje, tenías razón, Matt es el kanima —El mayor depositó un beso en la sien del adolescente, guardó el celular de nuevo en su pantalón y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Lo sabía… —Alcanzó a decir el de pálida piel antes de caer dormido de nuevo.


	16. Semana 8 (dia 54)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento! Estoy en finales, aún sin internet y no me he podido pasar por aquí hasta ahora.  
> Pero bueno, ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

La película seguía andando en el reproductor y los dibujos en la pantalla seguían hablando, pero Stiles estaba más ocupado trabajando en los labios con sabor a palomitas de Derek. El hombre lobo subía y bajaba sus brazos a lo largo de la espalda del menor acercándolo, cada vez un poco más a su cuerpo.

Stiles comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante para sentir la fricción del miembro de Derek, el cual comenzaba a reaccionar. El adolescente coló una de sus manos bajo la playera del hombre lobo y empezó a marcar cada uno de los músculos de su abdomen con la punta de sus dedos. Soltó un leve jadeo al sentir como las manos de Derek bajaban hasta su trasero y lo apretaba con fuerza, obligándolo a hacer más fricción contra el miembro —ahora ya erecto— de este.

El de lunares sonrió unos segundos para después continuar besando la boca del moreno, necesitado de sus labios, aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas, pero esta vez las separó ligeramente del cuerpo del mayor para después caer sobre este. Era como estar montando un caballo en una carrera.

Derek se sobresaltó por el movimiento y un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta. Se apretó más contra el menor para buscar más contacto. Se apartó de sus labios y lentamente besó la comisura de estos, bajó a su barbilla, para llegar finalmente a la garganta del menor y repartir pequeños besos sin dejar de recorrer con sus manos sus muslos y su trasero.

—Derek —Soltó entre pequeños jadeos el menor sin parar el movimiento de su cadera, y ahora posando sus manos en la espalda y el cabello del moreno.

Obtuvo un pequeño gruñido en respuesta, el hombre lobo estaba ocupado con la cabeza aún enterrada en el cuello del de pálida piel mientras repartía besos.

—Derek, quiero hacerlo —Soltó finalmente el menor, lo cual provocó que el de ojos verdes detuviera sus movimientos al instante y se separara ligeramente de él para dirigirle una mirada que decía _“¿Estás loco?”,_ y que reflejaba preocupación.

—No —Sentenció el de piel morena.

— ¿Por qué no?, llevamos casi dos meses saliendo, ¿No es normal dar el siguiente paso? —Stiles vio como el mayor ahora se encontraba un poco incómodo, pero no sentía deseos de bajarse de Derek, así que permaneció donde se encontraba.

—No —Repitió Derek, esta vez negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no es un porqué —El de pálida piel infló las mejillas en una mueca de disgusto y decepción.

—Eres menor de edad, Stiles —Dio a modo de excusa.

— ¡Vamos! No sería la primera vez que lo haría —Stiles trató de no rodar los ojos pero apenas y lo consiguió.

—Sería la primera vez para mí —Ambos callaron ante esas palabras— Mira, Stiles —Derek se removió en el asiento y quiso levantarse pero Stiles aún se negaba a moverse de donde se encontraba, así que decidió dejarlo estar y se quedó aprisionado bajo el menor —Nunca he _salido_ con alguien, no desde… —Aclaró su garganta y trató de no pensar en Jennifer—no importa… lo que importa es que tú además eres menor y eres un chico y, puede que lo hayas _hecho_ con Malia, pero no es lo mismo, a pesar de que lo hice... hicimos —se corrigió— con mujeres, yo nunca lo he hecho con alguien de mi mismo sexo y no quiero hacer que tu primera experiencia con un hombre sea mala.

—Lo sé —Dijo Stiles antes de sonreír e inclinarse hacia Derek para besarlo —Lo sé pero no me importa, quiero hacerlo contigo, que me hagas… —Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, ¿Era correcto pedirle a Derek que le hiciera el amor si el mayor no lo amaba?, era solo una expresión pero, no sentía que fuera correcto usarla —tuyo —dijo finalmente antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del hombre lobo.

—Lo siento Stiles, no puedo — _“No puedo, ¡No puedo!”_ Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez para convencerse de ello.

—Bien —Dijo Stiles mientras hacía amago de levantarse del regazo de Derek. El moreno posó sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera del menor.

—Dije que no tendremos sexo, eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer algo con esto —Lo atrajo hacia abajo y Stiles sintió la erección de Derek contra la suya haciéndolo soltar un fuerte gemido.

El hombre lobo recostó al menor en el sofá y se posicionó entre sus piernas, empezando a imitar un movimiento de caderas como si en verdad lo estuviera penetrando. La pelvis del menor comenzó a copiar los movimientos de Derek y pronto el sonido de la película fue sofocado por el de los gemidos de ambos —sobre todo, los de Stiles.

Los movimientos lentos se volvieron rápidos y desesperados hasta que ambos se corrieron entre sus pantalones. El mayor, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el delgado y —sin embargo— fuerte cuerpo del menor. La película ya había terminado, y no sabían a ciencia cierta desde hacía cuanto tiempo.

—Derek… —Susurró el menor disfrutando de la sensación que provocaba el peso del hombre lobo sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Hum? —Fue lo que obtuvo a modo de respuesta.

— ¿El principito volvió con su rosa? —Preguntó en un tono tan infantil e inocente que Derek no podía creer lo que habían hecho hacía un momento. Ahora se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, Stiles era un menor y…

El adolescente tomó entre sus manos el rostro del mayor, lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, le pareció que la vida entera había pasado en esos ojos color avellana, y si no había pasado la vida entera en esos ojos, quería hacerlo.

Stiles atrajo los labios de Derek hasta los suyos y le dedicó el más apasionado beso que nunca en su vida le habían dado. _“Así que solo haces creer a las personas que eres **torpe** e **inexperto** en este tipo de cosas, pero realmente parece que tienes muy buenas habilidades y experiencia en esto”_ Pensó Derek dejándose besar y devolviéndole el beso al menor.

—Derek —Repitió el menor al separarse de los labios del hombre lobo.

—No lo sé, tal vez la encontró —Respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho el humano hacía poco.

—No… iba a pedirte unos pantalones prestados… me corrí en los míos y estoy un poco incómodo ¿Sabes? —Sonrió coquetamente hacia el mayor.

Derek tragó saliva, ¿Era el mismo niño que le había preguntado acerca de la película del principito hacía poco?, ¿Ese niño que le había preguntado algo tan inocente con ese tono tan infantil?

De algo estaba seguro, Stiles estaba lleno de misterios y le llevaría un tiempo descubrirlos todos, descubrir quién realmente era Stiles Stilinski. ¡Demonios! Stiles ni siquiera era su nombre real, el chico en si era un misterio.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. _Le llevaría tiempo descubrir quién es Stiles._ **Tiempo**. ¿Significaba acaso eso que quería estar más tiempo con él?, ¿Al menos el suficiente para descubrir todos los secretos de Stiles?

Negó levemente con la cabeza en un gesto tan pequeño que el adolescente ni siquiera lo notó, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su habitación, debería de tener alguna pantalonera que Stiles pudiera usar.

Al volver a la habitación, ya cambiado y con una pantalonera entre las manos, el adolescente se encontraba dormido. Cuidadosamente le quitó los pantalones y el bóxer para así limpiarlo y colocarle la pantalonera.

Deseaba al chico, lo sabía, pero en ese momento no pudo pensar en nada más que en aquellos tiempos donde le ponía el pijama a su pequeña hermana de siete años mientras dormía porque había caído rendida por el cansancio después de un arduo día, ya fuera de entrenamiento o simplemente de clases.

Sabía que el sheriff no llegaría a casa hasta el día siguiente, por lo que no se preocupó y simplemente cargó al menor y lo recostó en la cama —Justo como solía cargar a Cora. Se recostó junto a él y lo contempló por un par de minutos. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, para después pasar una de sus manos sobre la cintura del menor y caer dormido junto a él con una idea rondando en su cabeza.

**_Quería descubrir todos los secretos de Stiles así le llevara toda la vida._ **


	17. Semana 41 (día 284)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por tardar tanto! No tenía internet, no tenía tiempo, tenía miles de reportes que escribir para la universidad, libros que leer, examentes, etc., pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones, descansada, lista para seguir publicando ahora sí, de nuevo puntualmente.
> 
> Tengan un hermoso, bellisimo, maravilloso, inicio de semana♥

—No puedes estar hablando enserio —El adolescente de pálida piel rodó los ojos, levantó ambas manos exasperado y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Derek permanecía frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido —No me parece justo, ¿Por qué no? Derek… —El hombre lobo balanceó su peso de un pie hacia el otro. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Ella era tu pareja, Stiles —Respondió a las quejas del menor.

—Eso es estúpido, si vamos a estar en plan _“No quiero que te juntes con esa persona porque sentías algo por ella”_ entonces también debería dejar de hablarle a Lydia —Agitó sus manos y se dejó caer molesto en la cama.

—Bien —Dijo Derek sin moverse de su posición.

— ¿Bien qué? —Stiles sentía su paciencia llegar al límite con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Me parece perfecto que no veas a Lydia —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Derek. Hablaba en serio.

— ¿Qué? —La boca de Stiles se abrió en una perfecta _“O”_ y su rostro formó esa mueca que decía _“No puedes estar hablando en serio”_ —Ni hablar, Lydia es mi mejor amiga, estás demente —Dictaminó el Stilinski menor.

—Tú lo propusiste, fue tu idea —Señaló Derek levantando ambas cejas.

— ¡Y claro que no lo dije en serio! —Bufó exasperado —Sea como sea, es muy hipócrita de tu parte pedirme que no vaya con Malia, cuando la última vez tú fuiste de viaje con Braeden —El índice de Stiles apuntaba acusatoriamente al hombre lobo.

—Tienes razón, soy hipócrita —Aceptó el mayor volviendo a fruncir el ceño— Pero no me parece justo. Ella se va, te deja por una manada de coyotes a los que acaba de conocer, te deja destrozado por su partida, no se despide de ti, no te llama, no te manda ni un maldito mensaje, y entonces llega meses después y _“Stiles, he vuelto, salgamos juntos”_.

—Eso no… —Trató de hablar el menor, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—Ella incluso cree que aún es tu pareja, y para mí eso es muy frustrante porque ella te reclamó primero que yo, y si ella aún cree que es tu pareja entonces yo no tengo ni un derecho sobre ti, y me hace sentir frustrado porque aunque yo haya querido esperar a que cumplieras la mayoría de edad para reclamarte, ella simplemente apareció de la nada y lo hizo, y todos esos años esperando a que fueras mayor se fueron al demonio por su culpa.

Derek no notó que había estado gritando alto y gesticulando en exceso con las manos mientras hablaba… Mientras hablaba de más, porque tampoco se suponía que Stiles debería saber todo aquello. Entonces se preguntó si todo ello era culpa de la influencia de Stiles, el no pensar antes de hablar y el gesticular exageradamente eran marca Stiles Stilinski, su comportamiento debía ser producto de pasar tiempo con el menor.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —El rostro del adolescente expresaba una infinita confusión— ¿Querías reclamarme y Malia lo hizo antes que tú? —Y ahora su rostro se encontraba iluminado con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Desde cuándo? —Aparentemente el menor podía sonreía aún más de lo que lo había estado haciendo momentos atrás.

Derek suspiró, ya lo había soltado, ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias.

—No lo sé… —Dijo vagamente paseando su vista por el piso.

—Vamos Der, suelta la sopa —Fue más un ruego que una orden.

—En verdad, no lo sé —Derek caminó la poca distancia que lo separaba de la cama y tomó asiento junto al menor —Yo solo sé que tú estabas en la misma clase que Cora, y cuando yo iba a recogerla a la escuela, estabas tú, con tu estúpida sonrisa fanfarrona y… no lo sé… —Pasó sus manos por su cabello y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Acaso no compartí clases con Cora desde el jardín de niños? Derek eres un pervertido, ¿Te gustaba un niño de cuatro años? —Acusó Stiles.

— ¡Claro que no!, tenías al menos seis años… Yo comencé a ir por Cora a clases cuando ella ya estaba en primaria… —Trató de defenderse pero realmente no hacía gran diferencia.

—Derek… eres un pervertido —Repitió el de lunares de manera burlona.

El moreno rodó los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared.

— ¡Ah! Mira, se te hace tarde para ver a Malia, que mal, que mal —Apuró el mayor empujando al adolescente hacia la salida.

—Hey, de esta charla no te salvas —Dijo Stiles tratando de frenar con los talones, pero Derek no desistía de empujarlo— Pero puede esperar un poco más —añadió dando media vuelta y besando al de ojos verdes profundamente— Le diré a Malia que todo entre nosotros está acabado y que salgo contigo, ¿Está bien?, confía en mí —Pidió el menor.

Derek asintió a modo de respuesta, pero estaba feliz por esas palabras, ¡Stiles lo prefería sobre Malia!

—Bien —Stiles asintió igualmente y se marchó.  

 

—Tenía al menos seis —Repitió Derek, aunque ya se encontrara solo. Quizá era un método de auto convencimiento.


	18. Semana 15 (día 99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡A una hora de que se acabe el miércoles! (Al menos para mí). Espero estén teniendo una muy bonita semana.

  Las olas del mar se mecían suavemente, el sonido de estas chocando unas contra otras parecían cantar una melodía. Stiles tarareaba en la orilla del mar, bajo la sombra de una sombrilla de playa mientras observaba a Derek apilar madera un poco lejos de la orilla, esa noche harían una fogata.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a la ciudad a conseguir bombones y salchichas para asar? —Preguntó Stiles encogiendo sus piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos.

Derek negó con la cabeza y arrastró un par de ramas más antes de verlo fijamente.

—Iremos juntos en un momento, casi termino —Habló y siguió con su tarea.

—Bien —susurró el de lunares avergonzado por la idea de ir de compras con… eh… _su novio…_

—Stiles —El de ojos castaños parpadeó volviendo al mundo real— Deja de pensar en lo que estés pensando, me mareas…

—Lo siento —tartamudeó el adolescente ahora más avergonzado.

Derek se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dio media vuelta alejándose un poco más del lugar donde se encontraba Stiles.

 

Más que un supermercado, era una pequeña tienda con estantes de madera y un par de refrigeradores, la canasta de compras se llenó rápidamente con bombones, salchichas, papas fritas, refrescos y una que otra cosa que decidieron llevar ya que estaban en ese lugar.

—Derek, Derek —Casi gritó para llamar la atención del de ojos verdes.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada, Stiles se había puesto unas ridículas gafas y hacía muecas extrañas mientras se abanicaba con su mano izquierda.

—No seas estúpido —Dijo Derek soltando accidentalmente una pequeña carcajada.

Stiles sonrió ante aquello, se quitó las gafas y las acomodó en el lugar del que las había agarrado, ambos caminaron hacia la única caja del lugar.

El empleado del lugar, un señor con el cabello entre blanco y gris los recibió y comenzó a empacar todas las cosas en una bolsa plástica mientras usaba su calculadora para sumar, pronto se enfrascó en una charla con Stiles y le contó que a pesar de tener la caja registradora, prefería hacerlo de la manera que conocía, Stiles le dijo que lo entendía pero que de igual forma se pensara en intentar algo nuevo, tal vez le gustaría y estaba seguro de que le facilitaría las cosas. Charles, el dueño de la tienda, le dijo que entonces le daría una oportunidad.

—Les daré un descuento del veinte por ciento porque me agradas —Habló con su voz ronca Charles, el cajero y quien también era el dueño del local.

— ¿Enserio?, no tenía qué, ¡Que suerte! ¿Cierto Derek? —Soltó rápidamente y con emoción el de lunares.

El hombre lobo solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y sacó su billetera para pagar.

— ¡Hey!, pagaré la mitad —Informó el de ojos castaños palpando sus bolsillos, buscando su billetera.

—No es necesario, Stiles, yo puedo…

—Está bien, te daré la mitad —Interrumpió el adolescente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sacó de su billetera el dinero y se lo extendió a Derek, el cual lo tomó más bien a regañadientes, porque sabía que si decía de nuevo que no era necesario, muy probablemente terminarían teniendo una discusión.

—Ese llavero… —Susurró el moreno al percatarse de que Stiles sostenía sus llaves junto a su billetera.

—Ah… —Stiles fijó su vista en el pequeño lobo de peluche que le había regalado Derek en su cumpleaños y el cual ahora colgaba entre sus llaves —Se… se llama Derek… Sé que es tonto pero…

—Lo pintaste de negro —Interrumpió el hombre lobo ligeramente avergonzado y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

—Se parecía a ti y, ¿Te molesta?, ¡Lo lamento!, debí de haber preguntado antes, después de todo fue un regalo tuyo y... —El adolescente fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez con un repentino beso en los labios.

—Me gusta —Susurró el hombre lobo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Stiles.

Charles carraspeó y les sonrió dulcemente antes de tender la bolsa a Stiles. Derek se disculpó avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder, el hombre le dijo que no se disculpara, que era normal que una pareja enamorada hiciera demostraciones de afecto de vez en cuando, provocando que tanto el castaño y el moreno se sonrojaran aún más al escuchar las palabras _“pareja enamorada”_. Finalmente pagaron y salieron del lugar despidiéndose animadamente.

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a la cabaña.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara totalmente, la fogata ya se encontraba encendida y ambos sentados alrededor de ella.

Habían comido media bolsa de bombones, varias frituras y un par de salchichas cuando a Stiles le dieron ganas de meterse al agua para nadar un poco.

—Stiles, te dará un calambre si te metes ahora a nadar, acabas de comer —reprendió Derek cuando vio que el humano se quitaba los converse y posteriormente los calcetines.

—Eso es un mito de abuelas chismosas, Derek, los calambres y el agua no tienen relación alguna, se ha demostrado científicamente, y si las personas se llegan a desmayar es por el cambio brusco de temperatura —Explicó el menor ahora quitándose la playera.

—Entonces te desmayarás, estás frente al fuego, el agua está fría —Se quejó el de ojos verdes, sintiéndose traicionado porque su madre siempre lo obligaba a esperar al menos una hora después de comer, para ir a nadar, y ahora resultaba que ni siquiera era necesario aquello.

—Bueno, eso sí que podría suceder… —Dijo el castaño terminando de quitarse los pantalones cortos y quedando finalmente solo con el traje de baño, de igual forma no hizo caso y se adentró en el agua.

—Stiles, te juro que si te desmayas dejaré que te ahogues —Gritó el hombre lobo, sin embargo al ver que el adolescente se sumergía su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y se quitó la ropa rápidamente antes de correr mar adentro— ¡Stiles! —Gritó mientras tomaba al adolescente de la cintura y lo sacaba del agua.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañado el adolescente.

—Creí que… creí que te habías desmayado —Admitió el mayor.

—Ah… lo siento, creí pisar algo dentro del agua y me sumergí para tomarlo… Es una estrella de mar, ¿Ves? —El de lunares levantó su brazo derecho y le mostró a Derek lo que había encontrado.

—Pudo haber sido algún animal —Soltó enojado.

—Sí, yo, no pensé en eso… —Balbuceó Stiles comenzando a sonrojarse al notar que Derek rodeaba su cintura con su brazo— ¿Te habían dicho lo atractivo que te ves así? —Preguntó mientras deslizaba sus largos dedos desde la frente del moreno hasta el remolino que se le formaba en el cabello.

Inmediatamente el enfado que comenzaba a surgir en él se esfumó. Negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

— ¿Te habían dicho a ti que te vez hermoso con la piel mojada y brillando con la luz de la luna? —Susurró Derek.

—No me habían dicho ni siquiera que soy hermoso —rio con vergüenza el de pálida piel.

—Lo eres… —soltó antes de comenzar a besar a su humano.

 Derek deslizó sus manos hacia el trasero de Stiles y lo apretó atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Espera, Derek… aquí… aquí no, esto se llama exhibicionismo, estamos en el exterior —Dijo el de lunares entre pequeños jadeos.

—No hay nadie, y estoy seguro de que nadie vendrá, además dices eso pero estás moviendo tus caderas contra mí —rio ligeramente antes de levantarlo.

El humano por instinto rodeó la cintura del hombre lobo con sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—Nos pueden ver… aquí no —Repitió.

—Bien —Derek caminó un par de metros hacia una gran roca que se encontraba un poco más cerca de la orilla, el agua ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas —Aquí nadie nos puede ver.

Eso le bastó a Stiles, el cual comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente mientras movía su cadera hacia enfrente y hacia atrás. Derek detuvo el beso y comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro para después bajar a su cuello. Stiles soltaba pequeños gemidos cada vez que el moreno depositaba un beso, levantó un poco más la cabeza para darle a Derek mejor acceso a su cuello.

Derek sintió aquello como una invitación a darle _la mordida_. Sus ojos parpadearon en un rojo intenso y un gruñido escapó de su garganta. Se obligó a controlarse, quizá la única razón por la que se pudo controlar fue porque mañana sería luna nueva.

Bajó lentamente el traje de baño de Stiles y comenzó a penetrarlo con sus dedos mientras con su otra mano y su lengua jugaba con sus pezones. El cuerpo de Stiles se arqueó al sentir los dedos de Derek y levantó sus brazos tratando de sostenerse de algo. Una de sus manos la aferró a la roca y la otra la colocó sobre la cabeza de Derek y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Derek se bajó su propio traje de baño, acarició un par de veces su pene antes de sacar sus dedos de Stiles y presionarlo contra la entrada.

Lo envistió, tal vez un poco más rudo de lo que quería, pero el adolescente solo jadeó, se curvó un poco más y comenzó a temblar sin poder controlarlo, moviendo su cadera, buscando a Derek. El hombre lobo no esperó a que Stiles se acostumbrara —después de todo el humano ya estaba auto penetrándose—, colocó sus manos sobre el trasero de Stiles y profundizó las embestidas. El de lunares soltaba fuertes gemidos al igual que el moreno, y si alguien pasaba por ahí, estaba seguro que de nada habría servido esconderse, cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo que hacían tras esa roca.

Las embestidas siguieron, lentas, profundas. Se besaban tan lentamente que sentían que el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor. El mar incluso se sentía quieto, a excepción de las pequeñas ondas que se formaban bajo ellos al moverse.

Derek sonrió antes de besarlo nuevamente y bajar una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Stiles, acariciándolo un poco, casi con timidez. Stiles no necesitó mucho más que aquello para correrse soltando un fuerte gemido lleno de placer. Derek envistió un par de veces más para luego salir del cuerpo de Stiles y correrse.

El rostro de ambos estaba sonrojado. Sus miradas perdidas en la otra. El de ojos castaños desenredó sus piernas de la cintura del hombre lobo y con ayuda de él se puso de pie. Las rodillas le temblaban y su cuerpo aún hormigueaba, pero con calma subió su traje de baño y lo puso en su lugar.

— ¿Podemos ir adentro y hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntó tímidamente el menor.

Derek sonrió abiertamente y lo besó en la mejilla haciendo que Stiles oliera de nuevo a vainilla, el hombre lobo amaba cuando Stiles se avergonzaba y llenaba todo con ese aroma, pero también le daban ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo y hacérselo cada vez que lo olía.

—Sí, pero primero debemos tomar un baño, o la sal te causará comezón —Respondió el mayor levantando el mentón de Stiles y dándole un beso en el cuello que hizo temblar al menor.

—O podemos hacerlo en la ducha —sugirió el de lunares.

—O podemos hacerlo en la ducha, me encanta esa idea —Admitió Derek y ambos salieron del agua, Derek apagó la fogata y corrieron hasta la cabaña.  


	19. Semana 5 (día 32)

  Las manos de Derek acariciaban el cabello de Stiles, su respiración era entrecortada, le encantaba sentir las manos de Stiles entrelazadas en su cuello, el pulgar del adolescente acariciando su mejilla, su nariz respingona rozando contra la de él cada vez que cambiaban de posición, inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus labios presionándose, sus lenguas danzando, explorando, acariciando.

Besar a Stiles era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, el sabor de Stiles era el más peculiar que había probado en su vida. No sabía a brillo labial de fresas como los de Paige, o a cigarrillos como Kate, tampoco sabía a flores como Jennifer, ni a manzanas como Erica, Stiles sabía a medicina, y ese sabor amargo, más amargo que el café negro, le encantaba.

—Stiles, Stiles, la película —susurró Derek cuando por fin pudo reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separarse del de ojos castaños.

El de lunares recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek y tomó el plato con palomitas de la mesita frente a ellos, fijó su vista de nuevo en el enorme televisor que había comprado Derek para que pudieran ver películas, malditos Hale, con sus fortunas familiares con las que pueden comprar lo que quieran sin tener que trabajar nunca, en cambio él tuvo que arreglar un jeep usado y colocarle la puerta de otro jeep usado para poder conducirlo —que no malinterpreten, él ama a su jeep casi tanto como si fuera su propio hijo, pero es la verdad.

—Tienes razón, la película ni siquiera es romántica como para estar besándonos —casi ronroneó el adolescente mientras friccionaba su mejilla contra el pecho del mayor — ¿Y por qué Cabo ya no está con Skipper, Kowalski y Rico? —Preguntó sin detener el movimiento.

—Lo secuestró el pulpo —respondió Derek volviendo a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Stiles y acariciándolo.

Stiles levantó la cabeza, se puso de rodillas y se colocó sobre Derek. Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Sí, Derek podría llegar a amar ese amargo sabor a medicina que no podía disfrazarse ni con la mantequilla de las palomitas.


	20. Semana 19 (día 131)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene Scisaac, si no te gusta, no es necesario que lo leas para seguir la historia.  
> 

— ¡¿Qué tú qué?! —gritó Stiles haciendo que todos en la cafetería dirigieran su vista hacia ellos.

—Stiles, guarda silencio —pidió un muy sonrojado Scott McCall mientras le cubría la boca a su mejor amigo con una de sus manos. Luego de un par de segundos lo soltó lentamente.

—… ¡¿Qué él qué?! —Gritó nuevamente y Scott se dejó caer sobre la mesa, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Fue un accidente… estábamos ebrios y, solo sucedió —Balbuceó Scott con el rostro aún enterrado en sus manos.

—Pero, ¿fue un beso normal o, fue… un beso? —Preguntó el de lunares fingiendo besar a alguien usando la lengua.

Scott levantó un poco la cabeza pero al ver a su amigo volvió a agacharla, aunque ahora no sabía sí estaba avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar, o por lo ridículo que se veía su mejor amigo.

—Lo segundo… —admitió sintiendo sus mejillas arder de nuevo.

—Bien, pero ¿Podrías darme detalles sobre lo que sucedió? —Pidió el de lunares, impaciente. Scott asintió.

—Pero después de clases, en tu casa, sé que en este momento Jackson, Erica y los demás están escuchándonos atentamente —Habló volteando hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban los demás, los mencionados giraron sus cabezas hacia sus almuerzos, obviando el punto del moreno.

—Oye, de la nada me pides hablar en privado y me llevas lejos de ellos, claro que nos iban a estar escuchando —soltó Stiles rodando los ojos— pero está bien, en mi casa después de clases —dijo finalmente y ambos volvieron a la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados todos sus amigos.

 

•••••••

Scott dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y se tiró sobre la cama del de lunares.

—Esa noche hicimos una fogata y asamos una bolsa de bombones… bebimos una botella de licor que habíamos conseguido esa mañana después de que Isaac le coqueteara un poco a la cajera…

—Cuando decía detalladamente, no quería decir que me contaras a quién le había hecho _“ojitos”_ Lahey… —Interrumpió Stiles.

—Pues… nos embriagamos, entonces cuando apagamos la fogata y decidimos ir a nuestras habitaciones, yo, supongo que me tropecé con algo y traté de sostenerme de Isaac y ambos caímos… lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba en el suelo e Isaac estaba sobre mí, nuestras… miradas se cruzaron y… solo pasó —Scott tomó una de las almohadas y se la colocó sobre el rostro, avergonzado.

—Isaac y tú se besaron —Finalizó el humano.

—Sí, y luego fue algo incómodo y volvimos a nuestras habitaciones y fingimos que nada había sucedido —asintió el moreno aún con la almohada en el rostro— Y esto apesta a Derek —añadió retirándola de su rostro y arrojándola hacia algún lugar de la habitación, lejos de él.

—Y tú estás impregnando tu asqueroso hedor de adolescente en la cama de **mi** pareja —Escucharon decir desde la ventana de la habitación.

Ambos voltearon hacia esa dirección y vieron como Derek se introducía en el cuarto de Stiles y le dedicaba una mirada de odio a Scott antes de caminar hacia la almohada que el adolescente había arrojado al suelo, levantarla y sacudirla.

—Vamos a tener que hervir las sábanas para quitar tu peste de ellas —añadió Derek, notablemente molesto.

—Stiles también huele a adolescente, no seas tan grosero —Tartamudeó nervioso Scott saltando lejos de la cama.

—Stiles huele bien, tú no —dijo el mayor, con una [sonrisa sarcástica](http://31.media.tumblr.com/c45ae6695422d0a051cb7a8feaf53945/tumblr_mump7hXUoz1rqm0jgo9_r3_250.gif) en el rostro.

—Ah, hoy íbamos a ver la trilogía del hobbit, ¿Cierto?, lo había olvidado —casi gritó el de lunares antes de revolotear por toda la habitación buscando una muda de ropa y las películas.

En menos de dos minutos, Stiles ya tenía su mochila empacada con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche fuera de casa.

— ¿Quieres pasar a la tienda de camino al loft? Podríamos comprar palomitas, comida china, pizza, lo que quieras —propuso Derek acariciando la mejilla de Stiles.

Scott se preguntaba si sería solo su imaginación, o la atmosfera entre esos dos estaba más cariñosa y cargada de excitación sexual de lo que solía estarlo antes de las vacaciones.

—Palomitas y comida china suena bien —dijo Stiles avergonzado y, oh mi dios, Scott quería correr lejos de ahí, simplemente no podía ver a su mejor amigo de ese modo.

—Bien —susurró Derek cerca del oído del de lunares, haciéndolo temblar y…

Por favor, que alguien le disparara una bala con acónito ya mismo, a Derek, a él, a quien sea de los dos porque, además pensaba que Stiles se veía muy lindo de ese modo y ¡No! ¡Dios santo! ¡No!

—Scott, me voy, cierra la casa cuando salgas, ¿Tienes tus llaves? —Scott asintió— bien, nos vemos mañana, si mi padre te llama dile que… estoy en casa de Danny o algo —habló con prisas.

—Pero, ¿Y lo que estuvimos hablando? —Preguntó el más bajo.

—Ah, sí, tú e Isaac se gustan, ¿Cuál es el problema? Hacen bonita pareja, Derek está de acuerdo, es su beta, ¿No es así Derek? —Stiles fijó su vista en el mayor.

—Pues… —Comenzó a hablar el de ojos verdes.

— ¿Lo ves?, lo está —interrumpió el de pálida piel.

—Pero, no es así, nosotros estábamos ebrios, Stiles —volvió a excusarse su mejor amigo.

—Scott —Stiles volvió sobre sus pasos caminando hacia el otro adolescente, suspiró y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su casi hermano— los hombres lobo no se embriagan —informó, sonrió y se marchó dejando a Scott en total shock tras él.

El adolescente lo había olvidado por completo, ellos no podían embriagarse, por lo tanto, no habían estado ebrios cuando se habían besado, ¡Estaban sobrios y conscientes de lo que pasaba!

Scott decidió ir a casa, pero antes de ello, rodar por la cama de Stiles y hacer molestar solo un poco a cierto hombre lobo acaparador de mejores amigos sonaba como una muy buena idea.


	21. Semana 12 (día 83).

La manada de Scott y la de Derek estaba teniendo una _reunión_. Habían decidido ir a comer en un restaurante familiar en vez de quedarse en el loft, más que nada porque Derek ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de que esos adolescentes siempre irrumpieran en su departamento, revolvieran todas sus cosas y se marcharan sin siquiera limpiar el desastre que hacían.

Derek regresó a la mesa en donde se encontraban sentados la mayoría. Colocó la lata fría de refresco en la nuca de Stiles, el cual dio un pequeño brinco y gritó ante la sensación. El mayor rio ligeramente y luego le ofreció la lata.

—Gracias, supongo —soltó Stiles entre molesto y avergonzado.

Derek simplemente asintió y procedió a sentarse al lado del de lunares. Tomó el menú entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo.

—Tienen papas rizadas, supongo que querrás ordenar algunas —comentó Derek mostrándole el menú a Stiles.

—Sí, aunque hay tantas cosas que suenan deliciosas, no sé qué pedir... —respondió Stiles echando un vistazo rápido al menú.

—Pide lo que quieras, yo invito —le dijo Derek deslizando su mano sobre los delgados dedos de Stiles. Lo acarició un par de veces sin que nadie pudiera verlo, pues el menú los cubría.

—No es necesario, hoy he traído dinero y...

—Está bien, guárdalo y cómprate un libro o lo que sea que los adolescentes de ahora compren en lugar de libros —interrumpió Derek.

—¡Oye, Derek! Isaac, Boyd y yo también queremos comprar libros —Habló Erica poniendo un rostro de cachorro regañado.

—Bien, también pueden pedir lo que quieran, yo lo pagaré —Derek soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Stiles, no sé qué es lo que le estás haciendo a nuestro alfa, pero por favor, continúa así —chilló la mujer con emoción y tomó el menú— por hoy voy a romper la dieta.

—Sabes, Derek... soy la mejor amiga de tu novio, así que... —Comenzó a decir Lydia.

—No —fue la respuesta inmediata de Derek— no pagaré tu cuenta, tú eres el “ _beta”_ de Scott.

—También Stiles es de la manada de Scott —señaló Lydia y sonrió con malicia.

—En realidad no, yo marqué a Stiles, por lo que ahora pertenece a mi manada —dijo con orgullo Derek.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Gritó Scott desde el otro lado de la mesa— ¿Mordiste a mi mejor amigo? ¿Stiles eres... un… beta? —Scott se abrió paso hasta el de lunares, empujó a Derek y abrazó a Stiles— No te preocupes hermano, yo te ayudaré a superar todo esto como tú hiciste conmigo —Scott estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—No seas estúpido, Scott —reprehendió Lydia— Stiles no fue mordido, simplemente tuvo sexo con Derek —aclaró la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

—¿Robaste la virginidad de mi mejor amigo? Eso es peor —esta vez Scott sí que comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de consolar al de lunares, quien moría de vergüenza por todo aquello— tú siempre serás mi beta —dijo entre los sollozos el moreno.

—Claro que no, McCall, Stiles es nuestro ahora, aleja tus sucias manos de él antes de que Derek te asesine por tocar a alguien de su manada, sobre todo a ese _alguien_ de su manada —comenzó a reñir Erica, aunque si era sincera con ella misma, en realidad lo decía porque sentía que debía proteger al nuevo integrante de su manada.

Desde que Stiles fue marcado por Derek, Erica sintió como si un gran vínculo se creara entre ella y el de lunares. Primero creía que estaba alucinando, porque quería que Stiles se pasara siempre por el loft, pero en cuanto le había comentado esto a Boyd, él extrañamente sentía lo mismo. No tardaron mucho en descubrir que se debía a que Derek ya lo había reclamado como suyo. Afortunadamente estaban en vacaciones de verano, por lo que Stiles se pasaba seguido por el loft, incluso Isaac se aparecía para estar junto a Stiles a pesar de que ya no vivía con ellos.

—Bien, pero solo porque el camarero nos ha estado viendo extraño desde hace un rato —aceptó Scott y soltó a Stiles. Se acomodó entre Derek y su mejor amigo.

—Scott ¿Puedes ir a traerme un refresco? —Pidió Isaac y el moreno se levantó inmediatamente.

—Seguro, hermano, yo lo traigo —Acto seguido Scott salió corriendo hacia la caja.

—Si yo fuera ustedes, cierro ese espacio antes de que vuelva —Sugirió Boyd.

Derek entonces volvió a acercarse hacia el humano. Después colocó su mano izquierda en el muslo del de lunares, quien se puso un poco nervioso ante esa acción. Derek lo acarició despacio, tratando de decir que no haría nada extraño. Pero entonces el de ojos castaños, ante la caricia comenzó a emanar un aroma que mezclaba la vergüenza y excitación sexual.

—Ay por dios, no puede ser posible que Stilinski sea el que huele así —se quejó Jackson cubriendo sus fosas nasales con su playera, su rostro notablemente sonrojado.

—De repente me dieron ganas de... —Erica comenzó a removerse en su asiento.

—Erica, no tienes por qué decirlo en voz alta, creo que todos ya lo sabemos —la regañó Isaac, desabrochando su bufanda porque el calor comenzaba a invadirlo.

—Hombres lobo... —Lydia rio a carcajadas y le dio un trago a su bebida—Derek, Stiles, manos sobre la mesa —ordenó tan seria que asustó a Stiles.

Derek rodó los ojos, pero hizo caso a las palabras de la pelirroja. Todos trataron de volver a calmarse, ya que el olor que ahora emanaba de Stiles era el del miedo.

—Te traje mandarina porque ya no había de limón, lo siento, sé que te gusta más el otro sabor, si quieres puedo ir a comprarte una de limón al supermercado que está como a ocho cuadras de aquí —dijo Scott, quien acababa de volver— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sus rostros están rojos? ¿Alguien ha dicho algo vergonzoso? —preguntó, pero nadie le respondió.

El camarero entonces fue para tomarles la orden, el resto del día había ido normal, después de aquello, aunque por la noche, Erica y Boyd fueron pateados del loft ya que Stiles se quedaría a dormir. Como Isaac ya no vivía con ellos, no tuvo problemas con alejarse del loft lo que restaba de la noche.


	22. Semana 49 (día 340).

La noche de cine era una de las favoritas de Stiles. Derek tenía una enorme televisión de plasma, un muy buen sistema de sonido y una cama tan grande que seguramente toda la manada cabía ahí, era mucho más cómodo que el cine, sobre todo porque ahí podía ver la película en la posición que más le apeteciera.

Por ejemplo, podía incluso verla acostado, aunque eso era bastante incómodo porque era muy difícil beber de su refresco. Una vez se había ahogado por tratar de beberlo sin sentarse. La tapa del vaso se había salido y el líquido se había derramado en todo su rostro, eso no había sido lo peor, lo peor fue que Derek lo obligó a limpiar y secar la cama.

Ese día se cuestionó si podía comprarse uno de esos sombreros en los que se ponen dos latas de refresco, uno a cada lado, pero eso de igual forma no resolvía el problema de beber algo acostado.

—¿Qué quieres ver hoy? —preguntó Derek, revisando las películas que Stiles le había hecho comprar.

Sí, quizá estaba siendo muy exigente con el de ojos verdes. Después de todo había prácticamente convertido su casa en una sala de cine. Lo del televisor había sido idea de Derek, un día llegó y ya estaba ahí, pero lo demás sí que había sido a sugerencia de Stiles, pero, Derek se lo podía permitir, claro. Aunque quizá debían de guardar ese dinero para la vejez ¿No? Ir por la vida comprando máquinas de palomitas no era algo que la gente que piensa en su futuro hacía. Aunque Derek ya tenía 27 años, ¿No era eso ser viejo? Es decir, ya estaba viviendo la vejez, mejor gastar dinero mientras aún podía disfrutarlo.

—La princesa cisne —Stiles dio un par de sorbos a su bebida y la colocó sobre su mesa.

Derek hizo una cara que decía _“Ugh, no, demonios”_.

—¿Qué es esa cara? —Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Nada… es solo que hemos visto muchas caricaturas recientemente… Es decir, me hiciste ver todas las de Disney y la de los Pingüinos de Madagascar fue buena, pero…

Stiles dejó escapar un sonido que Derek jamás había escuchado. No lo supo reconocer. Meses después lo catalogó como _“Stiles está indignado”_.

—La de los pingüinos no es de Disney ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me vas a decir que Anastasia también lo es?

Derek se contuvo de preguntar _“¿No lo es?”_. Pero en lugar de eso dijo.

—Entonces _la princesa cisne_... —porque en verdad no quería discutir con Stiles en ese momento.

Dedicó un rápido vistazo a las películas y sacó la mencionada. Tenía animales en la portada y por el nombre esa cosa… sin duda iban a cantar. Trató de evitar hacer cualquier expresión facial que iniciara una pelea, pero es que en momentos como ese le costaba mucho trabajo mantener su rostro inexpresivo. La última vez que habían visto un musical, Stiles estuvo cantando durante días enteros, por _cualquier_ cosa. Y cómo olvidar ese día en el que le regaló una paleta de dulce solo para cantarle [ Lollipop.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33lkml91ZvE)

La colocó, apagó la luz para que la habitación quedara completamente a oscuras y caminó hacia la cama. Desde la vez que Stiles había apagado las luces y tratado de llegar a la cama en la oscuridad y fracasar al tropezar y caer al suelo regando las palomitas por todo el piso, era Derek quien se encargaba de apagarla.

Se acomodó recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y colocó las palomitas entre sus piernas.

—No —Stiles tomó las palomitas y las colocó sobre la mesa. Procedió a sentarse entre las piernas de Derek—, ese es mi lugar.

El de ojos verdes se rascó el mentón con nerviosismo.

—No sé si sea algo tuyo, pero en lo personal las caricaturas no me _ponen de humor_ … —Le informó a Stiles, recordando todas las veces que habían puesto caricaturas y habían terminado haciendo _otras cosas_.

—Sé que te aburren las caricaturas, por eso trato de entretenerte —Stiles recargó su espalda contra el pecho de Derek y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Derek suspiró porque estaba seguro de que no le importaría tener a una rana cantando como música de ambiente, porque Stiles estaba moviéndose apropósito para tratar de provocarlo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que terminó haciendo. A excepción de que las canciones de fondo eran opacadas por los latidos de su corazón, la respiración pesada de ambos y los jadeos.

Aun así, de alguna forma mientras lo estaban haciendo Stiles se las había ingeniado para tararear la letra de las canciones y las había estado cantando durante toda la semana.

La forma en la que su cerebro actuaba era sin duda bastante extraña. Derek se preguntaba si alguna vez podría escuchar la canción que decía algo acerca del _valor_ sin pensar en Stiles sentado sobre sus piernas, temblando, moviendo las caderas de arriba hacia abajo para auto penetrarse.

Stiles sin duda no tenía problemas con ello. Simplemente la cantaba pensando en lo cómodo que era tener un cine en el departamento de Derek y lo fabuloso que era poder ver las películas en la posición que más le _apeteciera_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen mental de Stiles tarareando las canciones de la caricatura mientras está teniendo sexo me parece muy linda.


	23. Semana 38 (día 262).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Navidad!

El reloj marcaba exactamente las once con dos minutos de la noche cuando Derek recostó a Stiles en la cama.

—Te dije que no bebieras tanto —susurró el hombre lobo.

—No bebí mucho, Derek, además es una fiesta, no puedes culparme por haber bebido, aún sigo sobrio, ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? z, y, x, w, v, u, t, s, r, q, p, o, n…

—Ya, está bien, digamos que no estás ebrio —interrumpió el mayor recostándose junto al de lunares.

—Quédate a dormir aquí —Pidió Stiles tomando sus manos.

—Tu padre está en casa, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que me quede aquí —argumentó Derek.

—Mi padre está totalmente ebrio, bailando sobre la mesa incluso… —Dijo entre risas el adolescente mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta para cerrarla, ya que Derek la había dejado entreabierta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Derek hundiendo sus codos sobre el colchón para poder ver mejor lo que Stiles hacía.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? —Stiles sonrió y comenzó a quitarse el suéter lentamente.

—¿Estás demente? Hay hombres lobo en el piso de abajo —dijo Derek en un tono serio, pero su rostro lo traicionó, ya que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el extraño baile que estaba haciendo Stiles mientras se desvestía.

—¿Y entonces por qué sonríes? —Stiles terminó de retirar su suéter y caminó de vuelta a la cama, recostándose arriba de Derek.

Comenzaron a besarse. Con un rápido movimiento Derek les dio la vuelta, posicionándose sobre el de ojos castaños. El de cabello negro coló una de sus manos bajo la playera de Stiles y comenzó a acariciarlo, subiendo y bajando por sus costados.

—Basta, me estás haciendo cosquillas —dijo el menor, empujando la mano de Derek lejos de él.

—¿Y qué tal esto? —preguntó, esta vez utilizando ambas manos. El de lunares rio a carcajadas.

Derek dejó de hacerle cosquillas a su compañero y clavó sus manos en el colchón para sostener su peso y no aplastar a Stiles. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Ambos callaron y la habitación se inundó con la música proveniente del piso de abajo. Si Derek no podía escuchar a los otro, entonces los otros tampoco podían escucharlo… Esa idea lo animó a proseguir. Stiles cerró los ojos y ante aquella señal, Derek se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez sin preocupaciones.

El humano deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Derek, fue bajando por su pecho y al llegar a su abdomen, las metió debajo de la playera del de ojos verdes. Acarició, así como Derek lo había estado haciendo hacía poco. Tocó delicadamente los abdominales de su novio.

Derek cortó el beso. Presionó sus labios contra los del castaño y luego besó su mejilla. Besó cerca de su oreja, bajó al cuello, en donde comenzó a presionar sus labios con un poco más de fuerza. Repartió besos al rededor del cuello de Stiles, incluso se detuvo un par de veces para lamer y morder su manzana de adán.

El de pálida piel comenzó a soltar pequeños y bajitos “Ah”, mientras se removía en la cama y encogía los dedos de sus pies. Se sentía muy bien ¿De acuerdo?

El de cabello negro volvió a subir hacia la boca de Stiles y mordió un par de veces su labio inferior. Trabajó en el beso francés y deslizó sus manos de nuevo bajo la playera del de lunares. Esta vez no escuchó risas, aunque quizá sí que tenía cosquillas. Rozó un par de veces los pezones del menor.

—¿Puedes levantar los brazos? —pidió Derek.

Stiles asintió y los levantó. El moreno deslizó su playera hacia arriba hasta que estuvo fuera.

—¿Puedo quitártela también? —preguntó.

Derek simplemente se enderezó para sostenerse en sus rodillas y levantó sus brazos. Stiles se sentó en la cama y le quitó la playera a Derek antes de besarlo. Se acercaron un poco más, sintiendo el calor desprender de su piel. Sobre todo, de la piel de Derek, que era mucho más cálida.

Stiles comenzó a tener un creciente —y no tan pequeño, o eso le gustaba pensar— problema en sus pantalones…

Entonces Derek en un momento de lucidez pudo escuchar claramente los pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras.

—Alguien está subiendo —informó a toda velocidad el hombre lobo.

Una mezcla entre pánico y miedo hizo que ambos se levantaran de la cama como un resorte.

El, _no tan pequeño_ problema de Stiles estaba mágicamente resuelto, sobre todo ante la idea de que ese _alguien_ fuera Noah Stilinski.

Apenas alcanzaron a acomodarse el cabello y limpiarse los labios cuando, efectivamente, Noah entró en la habitación.

La escena que vio fue un poco rara, porque ni Stiles ni Derek llevaban camisetas, pero alguna explicación debía haber ahí ¿O no? Quizá era el alcohol porque por supuesto que su decente y bien criado hijo nunca se atrevería a tener relaciones sexuales antes de la mayoría de edad. Mucho menos con él en el piso de abajo. ¿Cierto?

—¿Tengo que preguntar? —cuestionó el sheriff, levantando una ceja.

—Lo que pasa es que he estado haciendo ejercicio y quería comparar mis pectorales con los de Derek —se apresuró a decir el de lunares.

¿Ven? Todo tenía una explicación.

—Es verdad que has ganado un poco de músculo, hijo —aceptó el sheriff. Muy poco. Pero era algo— ¿Pero compararte con Derek? ¿Eres masoquista para hacerte sufrir de esa manera? —Y sí, ese era el alcohol deshaciéndose de su _filtro._

—No, yo nunca he querido ser como Derek, no se vería bien en mi… creo, pero tener un punto de referencia es bueno para mí —Stiles trató de no morir de vergüenza. Dejando a un lado la vez en la que su padre entró y él estaba colocándole las esposas a Malia, nunca había estado en una situación ni remotamente parecida.

Nunca lo volvería a intentar, no se pasaría de listo, lección aprendida, que por favor su padre se fuera ya.

—Bueno, pues como quieras, Derek —llamó al moreno.

—Sí, señor —Respondió el hombre lobo con nerviosismo.

—Cuando termines de acomplejar a mi hijo, puedes bajar, la fiesta sigue —Noah dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta al salir.

Derek volvió a la cama y recogió su playera. Se la colocó mientras veía a Stiles ponerse al revés la suya. Decidió no decirle nada.

—La próxima vez hay que hacer esto cuando no haya nadie en casa, fue bastante peligroso —susurró el de ojos verdes antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Stiles trató de no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero falló. Se recostó boca abajo sobre su cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Soltó un pequeño grito amortiguado y después intentó dormir mientras la escena de lo que acababa de suceder se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.


	24. Semana 39 (269).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Año nuevo!

Stiles había visto un par de veces en internet esa ridícula imagen de _“Quisiera que me llamaras a media noche y me dijeras que quieres pasar este nuevo año conmigo”_ y siempre le había parecido ridículo, a pesar de que se descubrió a él mismo pensando en lo maravilloso que sería si Lydia Martin le llegara a marcar para decirle eso el 31 de diciembre a la media noche… Lo cual siempre había sido estúpido, porque para empezar Lydia ni siquiera tenía su número telefónico.

No antes, ahora ella estaba probablemente ebria y acababa de enviarle un mensaje que decía:

_“¡Feliz año nuevp!”_

Nuevp, ni siquiera nuevo…

Y aun no era media noche. Faltaban cinco minutos y él estaba solo en casa porque su padre tenía el turno de noche. Tenía el celular en la mano porque ahora, justo el año en el que no esperaba a Lydia, Lydia había decidido mandarle un mensaje.

Quería una llamada. De Derek. De Derek diciéndole que quiere pasar ese año junto a él.

¿A quién engañaba? Se conformaba conque Derek le deseara feliz año nuevp.

11:59 p.m.

Los fuegos artificiales se escuchaban desde hacía media hora y no parecía que fueran a aminorar pronto. Beacon Hills se tomaba muy enserio esa celebración.

Media noche. Su celular sonó. Respondió emocionado.

—Creí que no me llamarías —dijo con excitación.

_[—Claro que iba a llamarte, hijo, sabía que estarías despierto, perdón por no estar en casa este año, feliz año nuevo, feliz 2016.]_

Era el sheriff. Stiles se desilusionó por un momento, pero de inmediato se alegró por escuchar eso provenir de su padre.

—Feliz año nuevo, papá, espero que al menos se estén divirtiendo en la estación.

_[—Ah, sí, Jordan trajo una piñata, dice que está rellena de chocolates.]_

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de colgar.

Se recostó en la cama y miró la pantalla de su celular.

12:04 a.m.

No iba a recibir ni una llamada de Derek.

Se colocó de lado y trató de no pensar en lo solo que se sentía porque no quería comenzar a llorar. El año apenas llevaba cuatro minutos y para él ya era un asco.

Entonces escuchó cómo alguien deslizaba su ventana y al voltear hacia esta vio a Derek entrar presurosamente. Parecía alma que la lleva el diablo. Cerró aquella ventana de golpe. Se veía bastante alterado. Temblando incluso. ¿Tendría frío? ¿Alguien lo perseguía?

Los ojos del mayor estaban como locos viendo de un lado a otro. Su pecho se inflaba violentamente cuando respiraba y parecía quedarse sin aliento, sin vida incluso, cuando exhalaba. Era algo muy parecido a sus ataques de pánico, pero más grave… ¿Era eso un ataque de pánico?

—¿Derek? —preguntó asustado el de lunares.

—Lo odio —dijo, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles lo escuchara.

—¿A quién? —fue lo único que al de ojos castaños se le ocurrió preguntar. Derek negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

—Los fuegos artificiales —aclaró, cubriéndose los oídos con las palmas de sus manos.

—Ah, es verdad que los perros le tienen miedo a la pirotecnia… —comentó Stiles, cuando notó que Derek simplemente estaba alterado, no muriendo ni teniendo un ataque de nada. El menor rio un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y se ganó una mirada de odio proveniente de Derek.

—Sí, bueno, no hice todo mi camino hasta aquí para que te burles de mi —se quejó. Sus ojos parpadearon en rojo. Afuera sonó una gran explosión y Derek se encogió un poco ante el estruendo.

Parecía tener bastante miedo a los fuegos artificiales y sin embargo había salido a la calle con esas cosas explosionando por todos lados.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste? Si tanto miedo les tienes… —susurró Stiles, pero Derek pudo escuchar perfectamente.

—No quería dejarte solo —dijo con honestidad.

Stiles sonrió, caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su rostro estaba frío, sus manos —aún sobre sus oídos— temblaban. Stiles colocó sus propias manos sobre las de Derek y las tomó. Con calma las retiró, las atrajo hacia sus labios, les dio un pequeño beso y luego comenzó a caminar en reversa hacia la cama, tirando de Derek para llevarlo junto a él.

La respiración del mayor empezó a calmarse. Su cuerpo comenzó a adquirir el calor que había perdido por el frío de la noche.

Derek había ido hasta ahí únicamente para que él no se sintiera solo. Si pudiera escoger un momento para morir, le gustaría que fuera ese porque moriría plenamente feliz.

Stiles se metió entre las sábanas y palmeó el lugar vacío junto a él para que Derek se recostara a su lado. El moreno obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas. Abrazó a Stiles.

Aún temblaba ligeramente. El de lunares tomó su celular y colocó música. Pronto la habitación se llenó con el ritmo relajante de canciones lentas. El ruido del exterior quedó ahogado. Los tarareos de Stiles y la vibración de su cuerpo al cantar terminaron de relajar a Derek.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos ya habían caído dormidos. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Derek había pasado bien la noche año nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron por una llamada telefónica proveniente de Scott. Este no dejaba de quejarse de lo asustados que habían estado él e Isaac y de cómo creyeron que tendrían un ataque cardiaco.

Stiles rio hasta que no pudo respirar y se divirtió con eso el resto de la semana.


	25. Semana 41 (día 284 por la tarde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es para Lahya, quien quería ver más de Derek y Malia♥

Apenas se hubo marchado Stiles, Derek buscó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Lydia, que decía lo siguiente:

 _“Stiles se va a reunir con Malia y necesito que me ayudes”_.

Y así, ahora Derek y Lydia se encontraban _“casualmente”_ sentados en una mesa de la cafetería. En la cafetería que Stiles y Malia iban a visitar después de pasar a la librería.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y por ella entró la mujer coyote, con el de lunares detrás de ella. Derek se hundió un poco más en su asiento, para que Stiles no lo fuera a descubrir. Lydia por otro lado…

—¡Hola, Malia! —gritó la pelirroja, agitando su mano.

—Lydia, qué casualidad verte aquí —fue Stiles el que habló— y con… Derek… —el de lunares frunció el ceño.

—Le pedí a Derek que se reuniera conmigo, tenía algo privado que conversar con él —sonrió.

—¿Por qué a él? Yo soy tu mejor amigo —se quejó Stiles, pero sus ojos mostraban sospecha.

—¿Quieren que los dejemos solos entonces? —preguntó Malia.

—No, siéntense, no te había visto en bastante tiempo, prefiero platicar sobre ti.

Malia se encontraba platicando acerca de cómo había tenido una discusión con una mujer de su grupo, cuando decidió tomar la mano de Stiles.

Derek vio fijamente esas manos entrelazadas y no reaccionó hasta que Lydia gritó.

—Santo cielo, Derek, tus manos están sangrando —La pelirroja tomó una servilleta y limpió la sangre. Las heridas sanaron, pero la taza de café no.

Derek quería tirar de Stiles, gritar enfrente de todos que era suyo. Quería apartar a Malia y a Lydia. Sus instintos querían morderlo para reclamarlo como suyo. Convertirlo. Asegurarse de que no se lo iban a quitar, de que Malia no se lo quitaría. Asegurarse de que Stiles estaría ahí, junto a él siempre.

Pero no tuvo necesidad de nada de aquello. Stiles soltó la mano de Malia y pasó por encima de la chica para sentarse al lado de Derek.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmado.

—Sí, no fue nada —Derek dejó que Stiles tomara sus manos y las revisara.

—No hagas cosas tan tontas, estúpido —dijo el de lunares antes de darle un golpe en el hombro.

Y Stiles se quedó en ese lugar el resto de la reunión. Apretado junto a Derek mientras le contaba a Malia lo que había hecho Erica la semana pasada, resumiendo las cosas que habían ocurrido mientras ella estuvo ausente.

Mencionando todo. Todos menos que ahora salía con Derek. Y Derek sentía su pecho punzar cada vez que Stiles ponía a la mujer al corriente, pero no decía nada de él.

—Derek, necesito hablar en privado contigo, por aquello que te cité aquí —Dijo Lydia y con eso lo sacó de la cafetería.

Antes de salir, Derek pagó la cuenta de todos y cuando estuvo ya en la puerta, pudo observar cómo el de lunares reía de algo que había dicho Malia. Se veía tan feliz junto a ella…

—Mira, tienes que confiar en él, te quiere —Informó Lydia.

—A ella también la quería…

—No tanto como te quiere a ti, créeme, soy su mejor amiga, a veces me fastidia porque se la pasa hablando de ti.

—Creo que… quiere volver con ella.

—No, Derek, ¿Es que no me estás escuchando? —Lydia volteó a ver hacia el interior de la cafetería y notó cómo Stiles ponía una cara seria— usa tus superpoderes para espiar la conversación.

Derek dudó unos segundos antes de hacer lo que Lydia le había indicado.

—Escucha, Malia… tengo que decirte algo, pero, quiero que esto sea un secreto... —Dijo Stiles, dudoso.

—Seguro, ¿Qué es? —la castaña tomó las manos de Stiles entre las suyas. Derek no podía ver el rostro de Malia porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—Estoy saliendo con Derek, sé que te fuiste y que ni siquiera terminaste conmigo porque no dijiste adiós, pero no puedes irte así, volver y esperar que sigamos siendo pareja, la vida no funciona así…

Malia soltó las manos de Stiles. Se hizo un largo silencio y Derek decidió dejar de escuchar la conversación.

—¿Ves? Te quiere a ti, no necesito poderes sobrenaturales para saber que ahora está hablando de ti, mira cómo sonríe y se sonroja —dijo Lydia, señalando hacia donde estaba Stiles.

Derek volvió al loft y esa noche Stiles volvió a visitarlo.

—Malia y yo somos amigos. Por un momento creí que dejaría de hablarme, pero…

Derek lo cortó con un beso. Stiles lo prefería a él sobre Malia, no necesitaba saber nada más.


	26. Semana 44 (día 305).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es Bottom!Derek.

La lluvia repiqueteaba en las grandes ventanas del Loft. El clima había estado bien y de la nada el segundo diluvio universal estaba sucediendo en Beacon Hills.

Se suponía que la manada saldría a acampar, desde el viernes en la tarde, pero cuando dio la hora en la que se tenía que reunir con Derek y los demás, comenzó a llover. Primero fue una leve llovizna y como lo habían planeado, todos comenzaron a llegar al loft para ir al bosque apenas oscureciera, pero la lluvia parecía no querer aminorar y en cambio comenzaba a ganar fuerza.

Cuando oscureció, Lydia decidió que no iría con ese clima. El suelo parecería lodo, las tiendas de campaña se mojarían, el fuego no encendería. Con esa lógica, todos comenzaron a marcharse del loft, pero Stiles tenía la esperanza de que la lluvia parara.

Se quedó ahí, frente a las enormes ventanas, viendo las gotas golpear cada vez más violentamente contra el cristal. Los rayos y los truenos comenzaron a sonar estruendosamente. Por fin, hacia las diez de la noche, se dio por vencido, tomó sus llaves y se dispuso a ir a casa.

—¿Estás loco? No vas a conducir con este clima —le advirtió Derek, quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón, viendo hacia el techo.

—¿Siguieres que me vaya caminando? —preguntó Stiles, sonriendo.

Derek rodó los ojos. Stiles sabía muy bien cómo conseguir que le dijeran lo que quería escuchar.

—Quédate conmigo —Pidió Derek, levantándose y caminando hacia él.

—Siempre —susurró Stiles, demasiado bajo. Tan bajo que Derek apenas y lo escuchó, aunque estaba seguro de que no se suponía que escuchara eso.

Derek llegó hasta él, lo tomó de las manos y tiró de él hasta que llegaron a la cama, como Stiles solía hacer casi siempre.

Se recostaron. Stiles colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek y con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura del mayor. Derek comenzó a acariciar el cabello del de lunares. Stiles parecía ronronear con el toque. El sonido de la lluvia sirvió como un arrullo y ambos quedaron dormidos.

A las cinco de la mañana, Stiles se encontraba dándose una ducha para volver a casa. Se cepilló el cabello, los dientes y se vistió con la ropa que tenía planeada usar en el campamento.

Derek se espabiló con mucho trabajo. No necesitaba ver hacia el exterior para darse cuenta de que el clima no había mejorado para nada.

—No te irás con este clima —habló, con la voz tan ronca que bien pudo haber sido un gruñido.

—Mi papá estará en casa, no me puedo quedar, sabrá que no estoy acampando con ustedes —Informó el de lunares.

—Stiles, no se dio cuenta cuando fuiste a _acampar_ en México, no le importará que no llegues hoy a casa, pero podrías intentar llamarlo —sugirió el mayor.

—Casi no tengo señal, el internet también está fallando, es lo que odio de las tormentas… —se quejó el de ojos castaños, moviendo su celular de un lado a otro para tratar de captar señal. Después lo colocó en lo alto.

—¿Qué tan alto quieres estar para tratar de captar señal? Estás en el último piso de este edificio.

—Pero… mi papá… —Stiles hizo un leve puchero.

—Bien, pero quédate aquí —dijo Derek, rodando los ojos. Se colocó un suéter y salió del loft.

El moreno volvió media hora después, totalmente empapado.

—Tu padre dice que se quedará en la estación todo el día de hoy, que no hay problema con que no estés en casa y que ni se te ocurra conducir con este clima, que ya ha atendido tres accidentes de auto en lo que va del día —comenzó a contar el de ojos verdes mientras se desvestía y se metía en la ducha.

Stiles asintió. Ahora el de lunares se encontraba sobre la cama, leyendo uno de los libros de Derek.

—Gracias… —dijo, una vez que Derek salió del baño, con nada más que una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cadera.

El mayor caminó hacia su armario para buscar un cambio de ropa, cuando sintió que Stiles lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Te vas a mojar la ropa, no me he secado bien.

—No importa la ropa, de igual forma no pienso dejármela puesta —susurró Stiles, comenzando a repartir pequeños besos en la nuca de Derek.

Las gotas resbalaban desde su cabello y recorrían su espalda. Stiles siguió el movimiento de una de ellas y después la lamió camino arriba.

—Ven a la cama —pidió.

¿Y cómo iba Derek a decir que no?

Caminó sujetando la toalla con una de sus manos mientras que Stiles tiraba de él sujetando la otra.

El menor dejó que Derek se acomodara sobre la cama y una vez que este estuvo acostado, abrió la toalla y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el vientre. Bajando y subiendo, hasta que finalmente comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas al miembro del mayor.

Las manos de Stiles se apretaban a los muslos de Derek. Su boca trabajaba, tratando de tomar a Derek por completo, tenía que hacerlo poco a poco, hacer aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que debía de ser y quería hacerlo bien.

Derek trataba de abrir los ojos para poder ver a aquel hermoso humano entre sus piernas, pero cada vez que Stiles llegaba hasta arriba y movía la lengua, sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente.

El de ojos verdes no tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo. Permaneció ahí, con los ojos cerrados. La respiración pesada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara bruscamente. Las piernas temblando y su cuerpo entero sintiéndose bastante sensible.

Notó que Stiles se movía sobre la cama, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Quería disfrutar del momento. Escuchó el sonido de algo abriéndose y luego el _“clic”_ de esa misma tapa cerrándose, sin embargo, no se movió. No se movió hasta que sintió un gel frío contra su piel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, dudoso.

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —dijo el menor, sonriendo, mientras deslizaba uno de sus largos dedos hacia el interior de Derek.

El mayor no se movió. La sensación era extraña. Nada placentera, simplemente sentía que algo extraño había entrado en él. Su cuerpo estaba dejando de temblar. La sensación del orgasmo ya estaba pasando.

—Si te duele, dime —dicho eso, el de piel pálida comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de Derek.

Y no se sentía para nada bien. ¿Por qué lo dejaba hacer eso? Oh, sí, porque lo quería y creía que era justo, después de todo, siempre había sido él quien tomaba a Stiles. Stiles no era virgen, ya lo había hacho con Malia, debía sentir la necesidad de hacerlo también él…

Recordaba cómo la primera vez que él se lo hizo a Stiles había sido un asco y comparado con aquel dolor a tan solo sentirse extraño… bueno, era preferible. Derek fijó su vista en el techo y suspiró.

—Stiles eso no est… ¡Ah! —Derek soltó un jadeo.

—Aquí —sonrió y volvió a mover sus dedos, tocando ese lugar una y otra vez.

Derek curvó la espalda ligeramente ante la sensación. Stiles tomó un poco más de lubricante e introdujo otro de sus dedos.

Media hora. El de lunares estuvo media hora haciendo aquello. Derek estaba erecto de nuevo y Stiles estaba feliz porque eso había ocurrido tan solo por utilizar sus dedos. Ya tenía tres dentro de Derek. EL moreno cerraba los ojos, curvaba la espalda, sostenía las sábanas con fuerza, se obligaba a no dejar salir su voz, pero, sobre todo, movía sus caderas contra los dedos de Stiles.

—Date la vuelta —pidió Stiles mientras abría un condón y se lo colocaba.

El de ojos verdes se movió lentamente, pues sentía sus piernas débiles. Colocó una de sus mejillas sobre la almohada y trató de ver sobre su hombro lo que Stiles estaba haciendo.

El de lunares presionó su miembro contra la entrada de Derek y empujó lentamente. Derek jadeó al sentir eso entrar en su cuerpo. Permanecieron así durante un par de minutos. Stiles acarició la espalda de Derek, de arriba hacia abajo. Bajó su mano hasta el miembro de Derek comenzó a tocarlo suavemente.

—Voy a moverme… —informó y apenas decir aquello, comenzó a moverse.

Lentamente salía casi por completo y volvía a entrar con la misma lentitud. Suspirando hondo para no apresurarse y terminar lastimando a Derek.

Comenzó a ir un poco más rápido.

—Oh, dios… te sientes tan bien —dijo Stiles mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos.

Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más cortas y rápidas. Stiles notó que los sonidos que Derek hacía eran bastante diferentes a cuando Derek lo penetraba a él. No eran esos roncos _“Ah”_ , eran más bien largos _“Mm”_ que trataba de ahogar, incluso enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Cada vez que Stiles embestía, ese _“Mm”_ sonaba. Y a Stiles le estaba encantando ese sonido. Tenía que hacer aquello más seguido.

Como Stiles sentía el orgasmo cerca, comenzó a mover la mano que tenía alrededor del miembro de Derek más rápido. Derek hizo un sonido un poco extraño antes de correrse y después Stiles, al sentir cómo el moreno se estrechaba contra él, dio un par de estocadas más y se terminó.

Derek temblaba, su cuerpo estaba muy sensible y sentía a Stiles dar las últimas envestidas, apretar sus manos en su cadera y después temblar ligeramente mientras decía _“Derek”_. Las piernas del mayor fallaron. En cuanto Stiles salió de él, se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando. Totalmente agotado. Cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo Stiles se removía en la cama. Lo limpiaba, escuchó cómo iba al baño… Se durmió.

Derek despertó cuando sintió a Stiles recostarse a su lado. Con el rostro sonriente, viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tan bien? Nuestra primera vez fue un asco… —balbuceó.

—No es verdad, nuestra primera vez fue una de las cosas más lindas que siempre voy a recordar —dijo Stiles, repartiendo besos en el rostro de Derek— es solo que mi primera vez fue con una virgen, sabía más o menos cómo hacerlo, cuando nosotros lo hicimos, yo estaba consciente de que tú solo habías tenido sexo con personas con experiencia, estaba preparado para que doliera, no te preocupes… —Stiles se sentó de un saltó.

Solo entonces, Derek notó que el de lunares llevaba puesto un enorme suéter que sin duda le pertenecía a él. En la parte baja tan solo llevaba un bóxer negro, ajustado, pero el suéter le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y los cubría por completo.

—Te estoy llenando la bañera con agua tibia, después voy a prepararte algo rico de comer, ¿Aún queda helado del que traje la última vez?

El de lunares comenzó a revolotear en la cocina. Ese día Stiles consintió a Derek con todo lo que tenía al alcance.


	27. Semana 53 (Día 367)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tanto tiempo, puedo poner la palabra "FIN" en este fanfic. Muchas gracias por haberlo leido♥ espero que les haya gustado ♥

Derek se removió incómodo, viendo el vaso de agua que tenía frente a él, lo tomó entre ambas manos. Fue en ese momento en el que notó que sus manos estaban temblando. Era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Vio las gotas de agua deslizarse fuera de su vaso. Resbalando como las gotas de lluvia lo hacían en el cristal…

—¿Y bien? —una voz rompió el silencio.

Derek dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. Tenía que decirle a John lo que había ido a decirle… ya… Porque Stiles llegaría dentro de poco y si John iba a gritarle a alguien no sería a Stiles. Stiles no tenía la culpa de nada, él había sido quien comenzó todo. Además, Stiles cumplía 18 ese día.

Debía hacerlo... Una vez que llegaran todos los demás para la pequeña fiesta no podría. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Se bebió toda el agua de un trago y miró a John fijamente.

—Quería… pedirle… —carraspeó. _“Quería pedirle permiso para salir con su hijo”_. No era la gran cosa. Eran tan solo ocho palabras y ya había pronunciado dos, podía hacerlo— Quería pedirle permiso para —no pudo sostenerle la mirada al hombre frente a él. Volvió la vista a ese vaso vacío entre sus manos. Debía relajarse, si apretaba más iba a romperlo. Ya estaba a la mitad de la oración— para… quería pedirle permiso para salir con… —tartamudeó al inicio, le tembló la voz a la mitad y se le quebró hacia el final.

Volvió a verlo a los ojos porque debía hacerlo como era debido. John ahora levantaba una ceja hacia él.

—¿Para salir? —cuestionó el sheriff— ¿A dónde? ¿Vas a dejar el pueblo de nuevo?

Derek negó con la cabeza.

—Quería pedirle permiso para salir con Stiles —soltó de carrera y volvió a apartar la mirada. Escuchó un _“crack”_ entre sus manos. Oh. Lo había roto…

El silencio se hizo presente. ¿John tenía el arma a la mano? Probablemente estaba pensando en desenfundarla. No quería ver el rostro de John, seguramente estaba lleno de horror.

Una risa invadió la habitación y un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Derek.

—¿Era eso? Cielos, creí que te irías del pueblo, Stiles estuvo bastante decaído esos días que te fuiste con Braeden, ¿Sabes? —informó el mayor, levantándose de su asiento.

Derek estaba más que confundido. Esperaba muchas cosas. Gritos. Golpes. Quizá un par de disparos. Pero definitivamente no esperaba que el sheriff se riera de él.

—¿Cómo debo tomar esa respuesta? —preguntó, aunque en realidad se suponía que aquello no saldría de su cabeza, sin embargo, lo dijo en voz alta.

—Hijo —John suspiró— no llegué al puesto de sheriff por nada ¿En verdad creyeron que no me daría cuenta? Es decir, si trataban de disimularlo en verdad no lo hacían muy bien, me refiero a que incluso he visto tus playeras en la lavadora —el sheriff hizo un ademán restándole importancia al asunto. Abrió la alacena y buscó algo al fondo de esta.

El hombre lobo se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

—¿Eso es entonces un…?

—Es un sí —interrumpió el mayor— puedes salir con Stiles, aunque lleven saliendo alrededor de un año.

 _“No alrededor de, hoy se cumple exactamente un año”_ pensó Derek. Gracias al cielo ese pensamiento sí se había quedado tan solo en su cabeza.

Después de tocar un par de cosas, John por fin dio con lo que buscaba. Sacó de la alacena una botella de vino.

—¿Lo sabía desde hace tanto tiempo? —y ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que el padre de Stiles lo sabía?

—Te lo dije, soy el sheriff —guiñó un ojo y se sentó de nuevo frente a Derek— ahora hay que brindar, por Stiles y porque dentro de poco entrará a la universidad —John sirvió un poco de vino en el vaso de vidrio entre las manos de Derek.

El vino comenzó a salirse por las grietas que el hombre lobo le había hecho al romperlo y entró en pánico por unos segundos, después de todo, era la primera copa que le invitaba John. Lo bebió todo rápidamente para evitar que se siguiera derramando sobre la mesa.

—Y digo esto porque tengo esa duda ¿Qué harás cuando Stiles se marche a la universidad? —preguntó el mayor, sirviendo un poco más de vino a Derek.

—Seguirlo —dijo sin titubear. Bebió de nuevo y negó cuando John hizo el ademán de servirle un poco más.

—Bien, buena respuesta, entonces déjame decirte algo, algo que probablemente debí haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo… Tengo balas con acónito, cortesía de Chris Argent… solo te informo —sonrió y se terminó su vaso de vino.

Derek asintió y trató de pasar saliva. De pronto sentía la garganta muy seca.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y los adolescentes comenzaron a entrar mientras discutían algo.

—Te digo que no, Scott, ese supuesto “tráiler” que salió es falso —se quejó Stiles.

—Pero ¿Entonces después de Rogue One no va a salir otra película? ¿Qué va a pasar con los planos que robaron entonces? No pueden dejarme con esta duda, Stiles, tiene que salir otra película —dijo Scott, dejando su mochila junto a donde acababa de dejar Stiles la suya.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —Stiles rodó los ojos exageradamente y caminó hacia la cocina— ¡Oye! Hola Derek, vi tu automóvil estacionado afuera, llegaste temprano, ni siquiera hemos empezado a preparar la comida para la fiesta —saludó Stiles, sonriendo.

—Quería darte tu regalo antes —informó y de tres zancadas llegó hacia donde Stiles, acunó su rostro con sus manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Stiles se apartó inmediatamente del mayor, su cara reflejaba miedo, vergüenza y sorpresa.

—Derek, mi papá —habló Stiles con nerviosismo.

—Tu papá lo sabe desde hace casi un año —dijo John levantando su bebida a modo de brindis— pero no aprueba que hagan más que eso enfrente de él —finalizó.

Derek tomó nota mentalmente. Solo besos enfrente del sheriff.

La música comenzó a sonar por toda la casa, sin duda Lydia había ido directamente hacia el estéreo para colocarla.

John comenzó a preparar la comida con ayuda de Derek y su hijo. Los demás comenzaron a decorar un poco el lugar.

—No, pero en verdad quiero mi regalo —le dijo Stiles a Derek mientras picaba un poco de lechuga para la ensalada.

Derek rodó los ojos exageradamente.

—Está en mi automóvil —informó.

Stiles sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novio.

—O ayudan a preparar la comida o se van de mi cocina —Informó John.

—Sí, sí —dijo Stiles y le dedicó una sonrisa más grande a Derek, antes de proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Esa noche Derek también recibió su regalo de aniversario. Durante toda la noche. Con lencería fina y todo el paquete. Derek estaba seguro de que podía acostumbrarse a aquello, y de que debía darle las gracias a Lydia por el regalo de cumpleaños que le había obsequiado al de lunares.

A Derek Hale tan solo le había llevado exactamente 52 semanas y 3 días para poder estar abiertamente con la persona que amaba. Se preguntaba cuántas semanas más le quedaría por delante y la idea de que serían muchas más lo llenaba de emoción.

Tanta emoción que Stiles no dejaría el loft en al menos un par de días más.

FIN.


End file.
